Embrassemoi
by Miina
Summary: *CAP 6* Draco incluye a Pansy en sus planes. Ron y Hermione ya salen juntos! Parvati lo arruina todo por un Terence que va detrás de Tasha. Terry suspira y empieza el plan: Ginny ha cedido ante Draco ¿o no? pero.. ¿Cómo va la apuesta?
1. Apostando

_EMBRASSE-MOI (bésame)_

CAPÍTULO 1: **_Apostando_**

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Otra vez!

-Es la quinta vez que te gano Higgs. –puso los ojos en blanco, agobiado.- No seguirás creyendo que sólo tengo "buena suerte".

-Otra y ya está, Malfoy.

Draco negó con la cabeza, después se levantó indiferente.

-Qué, ¿tienes miedo a enfrentarte a mí y perder? –lo incitó Terence sin levantarse.

-Lo veo muy difícil, -dijo él girándose.- mejor dicho, imposible.

Terence Higgs iba a quejarse, pero sólo le dio tiempo de apretar los dientes.

-Oh por dios. –interrumpió Blaise desde el sofá.- Déjalo Higgs, el ajedrez no es lo tuyo.

-Bah. –el chico moreno hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.- Lo que pasa es que Malfoy se cree el mejor en todo, sólo por tener a tías detrás de él.

Draco retrocedió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Acaso _no_ soy el mejor?

Blaise dejó escapar una carcajada mientras Terence enrojecía de rabia.

-Demuéstramelo.

-Otra partida no. Por favor. –ironizó Draco.

-No. De otra forma.  

-¿Cómo? –Blaise se interesó levantándose del sofá, mientras Draco parecía aburrido.- ¿De qué trata?

-¿Te crees el más guapo, eh?

El chico rubio enarcó una ceja, dándole prisa.

-Pues... en el baile deberás ir con la chica más guapa y popular... de todo Hogwarts.

-¿Sólo eso? –Draco bufó, desilusionado.

-Si pierdes me cederás tu puesto de buscador. Y ya me las espabilaré para hacer bajar tu reputación. 

-Sólo eso. –Esta vez era una afirmación.- lástima que no sea Slytherin.

-Ejem... –tosió Zabini, interrumpiendo las miradas de los otros dos.- ¿Y quién es esa supuesta chica?

Los dos se giraron para mirarlo, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Cho Chang. –dejó escapar Terence en un suspiro.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Ginny, ¿me oyes?

-Ah... –la pelirroja miró a su amiga de Hufflepuff.- ¿Sí, Lean?

-Olvídalo...

-De acuerdo.

Lean Davis suspiró, pero su amiga no se dio cuenta. Su vista estaba fijada en otro lugar... en otros ojos... con un tono "ligeramente verdoso"...

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-Hm... –Bonnie Nicholson, de Gryffindor, decidió intervenir.- No sé... ¿te refieres aparte de que es dos años mayor que nosotras, es guapísima, inteligente, amable, y que todos los chicos le van detrás? No sé, de verdad que no se me ocurre...

-¡Vamos, Bonnie! Podrías ayudarme ¿no? –murmuró a regañadientes Lean.

-Da igual. -suspiró Ginny.- Tiene razón... de todas formas, gracias Lean.

-¿Y a mi no? Mi visión, simplemente, es la verdadera.

-Odio a los Gryffindors.- murmuró Lean poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y encima pasa de él. –Ginny seguía contemplando su película.- A mí me viene Harry y me empieza a regalar flores y me persigue a todos lados y yo...

-Ginny, de verdad, no queremos saber lo que harías. –rió a carcajadas Lean.

-Esa vez no he sido yo. –dijo entre risas Bonnie, interceptando la mirada asesina de Ginny.  

-Imagináoslo -dijo Ginny, intentando pasar desapercibidas las risas.- Harry detrás de mí... no lo trataría así ni borracha...

-Con semejante novio, ¿cómo quieres que se fije en Harry? 

Ginny y Bonnie pusieron los ojos en blanco y miraron a Lean, que parecía distraída mirando el techo.

-Cedric está...

-Lo sé... Pero haz como sino. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo Lean sacando la lengua.- Y no digas esa palabra. Me entran ganas de llorar.

-A quien no. Con lo bueno que estaba... pero que queréis que os diga... –dijo Bonnie levantándose y dirigiéndose a su clase de Historia de la Magia.- Chris Griffin le da mil vueltas.

Esa vez se miraron Lean y Ginny, siguiendo por el pasillo a Bonnie. Decidieron no interrumpir las fantasías de Bonnie recordándole que Chris era un actor de Hollywood.

Lean miró el reloj y se adelantó un poco al darse cuenta de que iban a llegar tarde a clase. Ginny se fijó que en la mochila de su amiga había algo que brillaba, era una firma. Se fijó más y pudo distinguir: "Cedric Diggory".

Ginny bufó. Una enamorada de un actor y la otra de un muerto. Por lo menos ella era más realista y tenía más oportunidades... ¿...No?

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¡Oi! ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí...! –Pansy se acercó con las manos en la cadera.- ¡Los Slytherins más guapos!

-¿Y qué esperabas encontrar en la sala Común de Slytherin? –murmuró Draco, no muy seguro de que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿Sólo de Slytherin? La última vez fue "de todo Hogwarts." –respondió Blaise, con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer encantadora. Y realmente lo era... por el resto de chicas de Hogwarts.

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa, pero después se puso al lado de Draco mientras le acariciaba el brazo con sus dedos.

-¿Quieres algo en especial o vas a seguir hasta que me desgarres la piel?

La chica intentó parecer ofendida y hizo un gesto con la cara, mostrando enfado. Aunque no lo estaba, simplemente quería algún tipo de disculpas por parte de él. 

Normalmente los chicos son más amables cuando te haces la ofendida o indefensa...

-Me voy. –suspiró Draco, y se apartó de ella.

...Normalmente.

Draco se giró y se fue. Pansy tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo, y entonces miró a Blaise sonriente. "Oh.. ¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Tan difícil es que te fijes en mí?"

Algo parecido pasaba por la mente de Blaise: "Joder Pansy... ¿Tan difícil es que te fijes en mí?"

Pansy se dejó caer (con estilo) en el sofá. Después suspiró, intentando mantener su sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile, Blaise? 

El chico negó con la cabeza. Con Pansy era la única chica que se sentía así... Aunque era obvio que no era el único. Y ella lo sabía. Muchos chicos se morirían para ir al baile con ella... Ojos claros, largas pestañas, melena rizada y larga... 

¿Y si se lo pedía? ¡Ir al baile con Pansy Parkinson! Total, Draco no podría ir con ella... ¿Así que quién era el mejor suplente sino él...?

-Yo espero ir con Draco. –suspiró la chica, rompiendo todos los pensamientos de él. Se giró para mirarlo.- ¿Sabes si tiene pareja?

-No lo sé. –ya se lo contaría él. Ya le daba rabia no poder ir con ella, así que él no iba a decirle que Draco iría con Cho.

-Espero que no. –Sonrió ella. 

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Ya hace dos días que hicimos la apuesta, ¡y aún no tienes nada pensado!

-¿Hicimos, Zabini?

-Oh bueno... –miraba hacia el suelo, pero levantó la cara.- ¡Odio a ese Higgs!

-Qué novedad.

-Si no fuera por él estaría en el equipo.

-Bueno, y si no fuera por mi madre yo estaría en Durmstrang y no tendría que soportarte. –esbozó algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Eres graciosísimo Malfoy. –respondió Blaise sarcásticamente.- Lo digo en serio.

-Además, dijiste que no tenía nada pensado... ¿Pero realmente hace falta tener algo pensado? 

-¿Piensas improvisar?

-Pedirle a una chica que vaya conmigo al baile no es improvisar.

-Pero... ya sabes... es Cho Chang...

-¿Y?

-¿Aparte de que mil chicos más se lo pedirán? ¿Incluido Potter?

-Si piensas que Potter, y los otros mil chicos son rivales para mí, Blaise, estas cayendo muy bajo.

-Sólo digo que quizás tiene pareja. O... imagínate que no quiere ir al baile...

-Es una chica, Blaise. Todas las chicas quieren ir al baile.

-Bueno, quizás a las que se les murió el novio el año pasado no. –argumentó Blaise, con cierto tono de exasperación y ironía.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho. –respondió Draco, perdiendo él también la paciencia.- Diggory esta muerto. Es un rival fuera de combate. 

Justo en aquel momento Cho y Harry pasaron hablando animadamente por el pasillo.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¡Ginny!

La chica se giró a medio pasillo al terminar la clase de Runas Antiguas.

-Ah. –vio que quién la llamaba era Colin.- Hola Colin. 

Se acababan de ver en clase, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ginny no contestó, se giró y miró a Bonnie y Lean esperándolas.

-¡Id tirando chicas! Ahora vengo.

-¿Que quieres Colin? –sonrió, poniéndose el flequillo que le tapaba los ojos detrás de la oreja.

-Oh... bueno... 

El chico empezó a murmurar cosas intilegibles entre las que Ginny pudo descifrar "baile" "yo" "navidad" "pareja"... Empezó a mover el pie arriba y abajo dando golpes al suelo, impaciente. Miró el reloj...  una aguja señalaba "¡llegarás tarde a clase!" ¡Oh! ¡Y le tocaba Pociones! 

-¡Colin! –el chico levantó la cabeza del suelo, sonrojado.- ¡Tenemos pociones y si llegamos tarde Snape nos mata! Después me lo dices ¿Eh? ¡¡Me voy!! ¡Y tu deberías hacerlo mismo!

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

¡¡PLOF!!

-¡Joder! 

Draco recobraba su postura. No había caído pero poco le había faltado. Y todo por un alumno o alumna que no miraba por dónde iba. Y el tampoco, aunque eso no lo reconocería.

-¡Au! -Una chica gemía desde el suelo.

-Niña, deberías mirar por donde pasas. –le dijo Blaise, que ya veía que llegarían tarde a clase.

La chica levantó la cabeza, pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Sonrojada.

-No podía esperar menos de una Weasley. –murmuró Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Ni yo puedo esperar que un Malfoy me recogiera los libros que _él_ ha tirado!

-Menudo carácter la niña...

Ginny fusiló a Blaise con la mirada.

-Déjalo Blaise. –Blaise miró sorprendido a Draco, mientras la chica recogía sus cosas que habían caído esparcidas por el suelo.

Tiraron los dos unos pasos hacia delante, para que ella no les escuchara, y pararon.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Sobre lo de la apuesta?

Draco asintió con la cabeza mirando el suelo. Luego la levantó y miró a Blaise, quién esperaba la explicación.

-La Weasley.

-¿La Weasley? ¿Que respuesta es esa? ¿Cómo nos ayudará?

Draco no respondió y miró hacia dónde había chocado con la chica. 

Ginny ya no estaba... aunque se había olvidado de cerrar la mochila después de guardar sus cosas y había ido dejando un rastro de libros por el pasillo. 

Draco se arrodilló y cogió un libro.

-Cada día estas peor, Malfoy.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Corrígeme si lo he entendido mal. -dijo Blaise, mirando a Draco. 

Estaban en el Gran Comedor y acababan de terminar de almorzar. La gente ya se levantaba pero algunos tardaban más y hablaban sentados en sus sitios. Otros habían ido a mesas que no eran las de su casa para hablar con sus amigos.

Como en el caso de Lean. Que estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Ginny y Bonnie.

-Quieres conseguir que la Weasley vaya con Potter al baile... Y tú poder ir con Cho.

Draco asintió.

-¿Pero no decías que Potter no era rival?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-Le he dicho a Chang que vaya conmigo al baile y ha dicho que "se lo pensará". –Draco arrugó una servilleta.- ¿Crees que es normal hacerme eso?

Blaise negó con la cabeza. No era bueno contradecir a Draco. Además, eran Slytherins, ese era su modo de solucionar las cosas.

Draco estaba rabioso. Seguro que Cho era la única chica de todo Hogwarts que no le habría dado un "sí" sin pensárselo dos veces. Bueno, quizás la Weasley tampoco. Pero prefería no imaginarse la escena de él pidiéndoselo a una Weasley.

Hizo una mueca de asco.

-Bueno... es un buen plan... –intentó ayudar Blaise, mirando las tres chicas.- ¿...Pero como vas a conseguir que Potter le pida que vaya al baile con él? La maldición _Imperius_ es ilegal (y un tanto fuerte), y un Filtro Amoroso sería demasiado arriesgado... porque sólo dura una hora... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Los dos miraban a Ginny. Las dos trenzas de siempre, un vulgar jersey hecho a mano y con agujeritos fruto de las imperfecciones al hacerlo, tejanos desgastados y con alguna mancha que nunca conseguirían sacar...

Blaise y Draco se miraron.

-Será más difícil de lo que pensaba...

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

**_N/A: _**_Wuola!!!!!! Sí! Otro fic mio! Mm.. espero poder terminar alguno... ;)_

_En primer lugar, gracias por leer eso. Muchas gracias. Yo escribo porque me gusta hacerlo, pero lo que te da fuerzas para seguir son los comentarios, la gente que tiene el detalle de clicar el botón y dejarte un mensajito. A mi con un review me hacen feliz... =D_

_No se que saldrá de aquí... Y espero que os haya gustado... Esque me encanta la pareja D/G y quería hacer un fic que fuera sólo D/G... así puedo centrarme más en la pareja. Ese es en plan coña... Algo tipo esas películas "estadounidienses" de instituto que me gustan tanto...jejeje También me gustan con más sustáncia... no os penseis que sólo "vivo" de esas...;)_

_Ginny me ha salido un poco... no sé... ¿basta? No creo que Ginny de verdad sea así, pero si que debe ser reivindicativa, al fin y al cabo en una familia tan grande es necesario. Y si esa familia es gran mayoría de hombres... ya ni digamos...;)_

_Draco es creído, ya... espero que en los proximos capitulos quede mejor. Él y Blaise se llaman, depende del momento por el nombre o el apellido. Cuando lo quieren hacer más frío o cabreados con el apellido, sino con el nombre._

_Me ha dolido hacer un fic en que no saliera mi amor... (Cedric Diggory) y por eso ya en la segunda pagina he dejado caer que Cedric era genial... jejeje Si recordais justo antes de las pruebas en el 4 libro, Harry se encuentra a Cedric firmando mochilas... aquí viene lo de Lean._

_El título "EMBRASSE-MOI" significa "Bésame" en francés. Me encanta como suena, y además es el nombre de un grupo de música en "mint na bokura" uno de mis mangas favoritos..._

_Espero que os guste ese fic, y espero que hagais llegado hasta aquí... si es así, muchas gracias otra vez..._

_Y por favor...¡¡DEJA REVIEW!! =D_

_Rinoa Diggory-Malfoy-Weasley_

_(os habeis fijado que los tres apellido terminan en "y"?)             _


	2. Planificando

.

CAPÍTULO 2: **_Planificando_**

-Chicaaas... –susurró Bonnie, obligando a las otras dos a acercar la cabeza para escucharla.- ¡Draco y Zabini nos están mirando!

Lean y Ginny miraron hacia la mesa de los chicos.

-¿Y...? –preguntó Lean.

-¡Olvidadlo! – Bonnie apoyó la cabeza en una mano, mientras los miraba descaradamente.- La verdad es que son guapos, pero se lo tienen muy creído.

-¿Desde cuando llamas Draco a Malfoy? –bufó con desprecio Ginny.

-Desde que supe que ese era su nombre. –respondió Bonnie si apartar la vista de ellos.- No digo que me guste Gin, eso nunca, ¡pero admite que esta bueno!

-Yo creo que...

-Lean. Si vas a decir que Cedric era más guapo, ya lo sabemos, ¿Entendido?

Lean frunció el ceño.

-No me gustan rubios. 

-Pues Blaise es moreno...

-Castaño oscuro. ¿Y?

-Veo que no hace falta que te lo diga... ya te fijas tu solita... –rió Bonnie mientras Lean le tiraba una servilleta. Que segundos más tarde cayó al suelo.

-A mí me da igual el color del pelo. –suspiró Ginny, agregando de buen humor:- ¡Mientras no sea pelirrojo! 

Sus amigas rieron y se levantaron para ir tirando hacia fuera. Con un poco de suerte no haría mucho frío...

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

-¿Cómo podemos hacerlo? ¿eh? 

-Estoy pesando. –obviamente; con los ojos entrecerrados y esa mirada astuta Draco no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Pues tendrás que darte prisa. El baile es dentro de un mes.

-No te sulfures. Tengo tiempo. 

-¿Pero cómo? –Blaise frunció el ceño.- No creo que Harry quiera ir con esa chica teniendo a Cho por amiga. Por lo menos yo no querría.

Draco no respondió.

-¿Has visto que alguna vez se quite esas trenzas? ¡Por dios! Y las túnicas de segunda mano... Si por lo menos se cuidara más...

-Exacto. –Draco se levantó de la silla con la mirada fija hacia delante.- Eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

Blaise alzó una ceja. Lo que decía Draco no tenía nada de relación con lo que él decía...

-¿Exacto qué?

-Tú has dicho "Si por lo menos se cuidara más..." ¿no?

-Sí... ¿Y? –Blaise intuyó la mirada de Draco.- ¿Qué quieres hacerle?

-Estaría bien un hechizo, pero de momento es mejor que no vayamos tan lejos.

-Dudo que se pueda arreglar de otra forma.

-Yo también.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo tendremos que hacer a lo tradicional.

-¿Una operación de cirugía estética? –ironizó Zabini.

Draco no respondió, arrugó la nariz.

-Ya me entiendes.

-¿Peinarla, maquillarla, vestirla? ¡Deberá comprar un armario entero! Y no tiene dinero para eso. 

-Eso es lo de menos. –Draco empezó a andar.

-Oh, Draco... Nunca pensé que caeríamos tan bajo...

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

Se despertó pensando en lo mismo que cuando se fue a dormir. Ron. O mejor dicho: el estúpido engreído de Ron. ¿Por qué siempre, siempre, siempre se metía con ella? Ginny decía que esa era su forma de demostrar cariño. 

Pues vaya forma. 

El muy inútil... se había pasado.

Siempre metiéndose con ella y "sus libros". ¿Y qué si le gustaba leer? Por lo menos era más instructivo que jugar al ajedrez. O que el Quidditch y ese tipo de cosas como el estúpido amago de Worsy. Wronky. Wronski... O como se llamara... 

Y Viktor. ¡Pero si a ella no le gustaba! Pero claro... eso era demasiado difícil de comprender para Ron. Y aunque le gustara...¿Qué? ¿eh?

Le llamó igual que Malfoy. "Sabelotodo". ¿Saber cosas es malo? 

"Eso no, pero no gustarle a ningún chico si que es malo..."

Se removió en su cama.

Ya no había forma de seguir durmiendo. Se levantaría y vestiría e iría a leer algo en la Sala Común.

Puso los pies en el suelo encontrándose con una suave alfombra. Buscó en su mesita de noche para encontrar su varita.

¡Auch!

¿Desde cuándo su varita pinchaba?

Buscó con más cuidado otra vez la varita. Esta vez la encontró. 

-_Lumos._

En la mesita de noche había... 

Algo que pinchaba. Bueno sí, eso era obvio... pero ese algo era...

¡¡Una rosa!!

Hermione la cogió con mucho cuidado. Lo primero que pensó fue que se habían confundido. La flor sería para Lavender o Parvati. Seguro. La dejaría allí y ellas ya se pelearían por eso... 

Se levantó, llevando la rosa en la mano como si fuera a romperse. La admiraba. Y envidiaba ese tipo de chicas que reciben rosas de ese tipo de chicos...

Cuando ya había andado unos pasos se dio cuenta de que en la mesita aún quedaba algo. Era un pergamino. Se acercó. Esa vez no tan lentamente, y cogió el pergamino enrollado con una cinta roja.

¿Lo abría o no?

De hecho estaba en su mesita... Si la destinataria se quejaba... ¡haberle explicado bien al chico qué mesita de noche era la suya!

Lo desenrolló rápidamente. Tenía miedo de que la vieran. Y tampoco era nada del otro mundo... 

Empezaba así:

_"Lo siento mucho._

_Siento mucho todo lo que he hecho... y todas las veces que me he reído de ti... _

_Soy un estúpido. Lo sé. Y lo sabes. _

_Eso es lo que me duele... ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

(Aquí el corazón le dio un vuelco y los ojos casi se le salieron:)

_Te quiero._

_Un besito._

_Ron."_

¿Un besito?

¿Desde cuándo Ron era tan cursi?

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

-¡Waaa! ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?

-Ir a Hogsmedae.

-Eso ya lo sé... ¿Pero que haremos ahí?

-¿Es que vas a venir con nosotras, Bonnie?

Bonnie le sacó la lengua a Lean.

-Eso, eso. No te lo había pedido no-se-quien...

-Ah... eso... –Dijo Bonnie omitiendo el comentario de Ginny.- Prefiero serle fiel a Chris. 

-Cuándo él sepa que existes me avisas...

Leann y Ginny empezaron a reír por el comentario de la primera. Bonnie no se enfadaba... casi nunca se enfadaba.

-Es que vosotras sois más divertidas. Los chicos son aburridos.

-Los que te gustan será... –respondió Ginny.

-A mí me gustan guapos.

-¿Y a quién no? –rió Lean.

-Los que me gustan a mí son guapos guapos de verdad.

-Pero son insubstanciales.

-No te diré que no.

Las tres rieron. Bonnie acostumbraba a "enamorarse" de cualquier chico guapo. Ellos a veces le correspondían... Pero sólo cuando lo demostraban, a ella dejaban de interesarle. "Lo divertido es que les gustes, después, buscas a otro y lo enamoras otra vez..." Ese era el lema de Bonnie. Aunque nunca había llegado a salir con ningún chico...

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

-A ver...

Blaise sacó un pergamino y una pluma.

-¿Millicent Bulstrode?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres que deje a la Weasley como ella? Le daría una receta para ganar quilos. 

Blaise sonrió mientras tachaba ese nombre de la lista. 

-¿Carrie Enoch?

-Si quieres que la Weasley viole a Potter en vez de seducirlo, perfecto.

Aquél era un "no" bastante claro.

-¿Dayan Montague?

-No. Es demasiado tonta.

-No buscamos inteligencia... además, se pasa el día estudiando.

-Ese es un caso exagerado. Si no estudiara descubrirían que es tan estúpida que debería ir a parvulario.

-Pero te debe un favor ¿no?

-La siguiente.

Blaise bufó. Hacer razonar a Draco era imposible.

-¿Edna Blige?

-¿Quién es esa?

-Aquella tan alta... con el pelo marrón...

-¿Y hecho una mierda? Por favor. ¿Ésta es Slytherin? Es casi del mismo nivel que la Weasley.

Blaize tachó el nombre. Empezó a aburrirse.

-¿Alicia Sladden?

-¿La que sale con uno de Ravenclaw? Casi que no.

-¿Sólo por lo del novio?

-Es autista.

-Y guapa.

-Mataría a la Weasley. Incluso con la mirada.

Blaise tachó el nombre. Leyó el siguiente por dentro. Esperó unos segundos. Draco lo miró de reojo. Al fin Blaise se decidió a hablar:

-¿Pansy?

-No. Se pensará que eso es una indirecta o algo. 

-Pero podría arreglar bien a la chica. –Su cabeza se paró momentáneamente en Pansy.

-¿Por qué querría la que se cree la más guapa, convertir a otra chica en su rival?

-La Weasley no es rival de Pansy.

-La estupidez no te deja pensar bien Zabini. Ni ver bien. Siguiente.

-Aquí esta el problema Draco. –Draco lo miró.- No hay siguiente.

-¿Cómo?

-Te he dicho las chicas Slyhterin de quinto y sexto.

-¿Todas? 

-¿Buscas la perfección para la Weasley?

-Eso intento.

-Tasha Smith.

-Zabini. No juegues conmigo.

Blaise intentó contenerse la risa.

-A todo el mundo le dan calabazas alguna vez...

-No me dio calabazas.

-Tienes razón. Llevabais dos días y te la encontraste en los lavabos liándose con...¿Quién era?

-Malcom Baddock.

-Ese. –rió Blaise.- Buen gusto tenía el chico, no lo negaré. Y tú, claro.

Tasha y Draco. Buena historia... Draco no sintió nunca por ella nada más que... atracción. Pero todos los chicos sentían atracción por Tasha Smith. Tasha, a diferencia de Pansy, no quería el título de la más guapa, o la más seductora. Simplemente lo era. Y lo que molestó a Draco es que aquella chica ensució su imagen. Nada más. Poco después recuperó lo perdido por que Tasha casi se le tira a los pies pidiéndole perdón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo sentía rabia.

-Repasa la lista.

Blaise echó una hojeada.

-Están todas tachadas Malfoy. Una por gorda, otra por guarra, otra por tonta, otra por cutre, otra por autista,... Pansy no sé porque. Y Tasha no cuenta.

-¿Cuál me debía el favor?

-La tonta.

-La Weasley tendrá que aprender a convivir con ella.

-¿Y teniendo una amiga así...?

-¿Qué murmuras Blaise?

-No... sólo pensaba en la amiguita de la Weasley.

-¿Cuál?

-La rubia.

-Ay Zabini, Zabini...  Pobre Parkinson.

Blaise omitió el comentario burleta de Draco.

-Se llama Bonnie Nicholson. 

-¿Ya has investigado? Si que vas rápido. Puestos a hacer es mejor la morena.

-¿Lean Davis?

-No sé como se llama.

-Tiene pinta a... princesita. Decididamente prefiero a la rubia.

Empezaron a andar en silencio.

-Además, Draco –Blaise se paró.- A ti aún te pega menos el estilo de princesita de Davis.

-Creía que estábamos buscando chica para ti, Zabini.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¡Ya tengo las mejores camisetas de _DCK_!

-Si tú dices... Son demasiado... extremadas... 

-¡Qué dices! –se quejó Bonnie.- Además, esa –sacó una camiseta sin mangas de color lila.- ¡hace conjunto con las mechas del pelo!

Acaban de ir de compras. Bonnie se había comprado 4 camisetas, un jersey y unos pantalones. Lean una camiseta y un jersey. Ginny una camiseta (después no tendría dinero para un trozo de pastel pero...). Además, después Bonnie fue a la peluquería y se hizo pequeñas mechas de color violeta.

-¿Vamos a las Tres Escobas? –preguntó Ginny.

-Ajá.

Empezaron a andar. De pronto una risita se escapó de la boca de Bonnie.

-Así que quedamos que a ti te gustan tipo Zabini, ¿no Lean? –dijo Bonnie ocultándose de Ginny, que reía.

Lean enrojeció.

-¿¡¡De dónde sacaste eso!!? ¡¡Yo sólo dije que me gustaban morenos!!

-Pero si Blaise es castaño oscuro... –respondió Ginny entre risa y risa. Bonnie estaba llorando de risa.

-¡Es monísimo Lean! ¿Has visto la peca debajo del ojo? -

-¡Es tope sensual!

-¿Le has visto el culo?

[N/A-PAUSA: La autora se esta recuperando de un estado de SHOCK...¿Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos oscuros, peca debajo del ojo, sensual, buen culo...? QUE HE HECHO? HE CREADO UN CLON!]

Lean explotó:

 -¡Iros a la mierda!

Lean se giró y se fue corriendo hacia la esquina siguiente.

Cuando pararon de reír Ginny y Bonnie se miraron. 

-¿Y Lean?¿Se ha ido de verdad?

-Espero que no se haya enfadado mucho... 

-Ya sabes que no...

-Pues lo parecía.

-Pero es que fue tan bueno Gin... –Bonnie rió.- Dentro de poco se le habrá pasado.

-¿La vamos a buscar?

-Mejor vamos a las tres escobas. Si quiere encontrarnos sabe que estaremos allí.

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Ni idea. Ha dicho que iría con amigas suyas.

-¿Qué amigas?

-Ron... deja de meterte con ella.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no querrá venir con nosotros? Ha sido así durante cinco años...

-Quizás ha cambiado...

-Al igual. 

-Quizás quería salir con chicas a comprar ropa o así...

-¿Ropa, con chicas,... Hermione?

-Deberías pedirle perdón.

-Otro día...

-Tampoco hacía falta ponerse así... Viktor ya se fue... y le dices a ella que es el único chico del mundo que querría ir con una sabeloto...

-¡Lo sé! No me lo recuerdes.

Se oyeron risas, pasos rápidos.

Fred y George entraron en las Tres Escobas y se dirigieron a la mesa más cercana a Harry y Ron. Estaban a punto de llorar de risa y murmuraban un "ya viene! Ya viene!" bastante sospechoso...

Unos pasos rápidos y nerviosos... Hermione entró con la cabeza baja, y con un libro en la mano.

Se sentó dos mesas más hacia delante.

-¿Por qué no viene aquí?

-Ni idea. Ahora es el momento Ron.

-¿De qué?

-De pedirle perdón.

-¿Quieres decir...? –Ron no estaba muy convencido de lo que acababa de oír.

-Que vayas. Le pidas perdón, y volváis aquí los dos. ¿Sí? –Harry lo dijo bastante fuerte, no lo suficiente como para que lo oyera Hermione, pero si para que lo escucharan George y Fred. Quienes se pusieron a reír más.

Ron tragó saliva. Explicado parecía más fácil. Sólo era pedir perdón.

Hermione empezó a mirarlos de reojo. Desde que había entrado que el libro seguía abierto por la misma página. 

Ron apartó la silla y se levantó.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. 

Ron empezó a andar hacia ella.

Hermione centró su vista en el libro.

-Ejem. –Ron carraspeó.- ¿Mione?

Ella levantó la vista poco a poco. Por una vez en su vida agradeció haber heredado el pelo de su madre. Por lo menos ayudaban a disimular un poco las sonrojadas mejillas.

-Gracias... 

Ron apenas la escuchó, tuvo que acercarse más.

-¿Gracias?

Ella asintió.

-No sé que decir... –Hermione no levantaba la vista de sus dedos.

Ron la miraba, inquieto. Estaba convencido de que se había confudido de día, de persona,... ¿De qué estaba hablando Hermione?

-Aún no te había pedido perdón, pero bueno, es eso. ¿Vienes a la mesa con Harry?

Hermione lo miró, pasó una mano por el pelo dejandolo detrás de la oreja... ¿Y ya estaba? ¿Nada más?

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que aún no me habías pedido perdón...?

-Hermione, no me gusta pedir perdón... si quieres que lo repita...

-Ya lo has hecho, te lo estoy diciendo.

Otra vez. Se estaban contradiciendo todo el rato, y por una tonteria.

-Hermione. Sólo he dicho "Lo siento" una vez... Quizás lo has soñado.

Hermione se sonrojó. ¿Porqué ahora no quería admitirlo?

-¿Vamos? –Ron señaló la mesa en la que estaba sentado con Harry con la cabeza.

-No te entiendo. 

-¡Hermione, para de darle vueltas!

La estaba tomando por loca. El loco era él. ¿No? No pudo más y abrió su mochila, sacó un pregamino y se lo tendió a Ron, sin abrirlo.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Qué es?

-¡OH! –Hermione cogió el pergamino de la mano de Ron y lo estiró, pero él no lo soltaba.- ¡¿Tanto cuesta perder tu orgullo?! ¡Te odio Ronald Weasley!

La intención de Hermione era irse, pero dos cosas se lo impedian:

1) Ron estaba agarrando el pergamino intenado abrirlo, ella lo estiraba por el otro lado.

2) Algo que se escuchaba de fondo y empezaba a ser inaguantable: las risas de George y Fred.

En un segundo de flaqueza de Hermione, Ron consiguió agarrar el papel. 

-¡¡Ya sabes lo que pone!!

-¡¡No!! ¡Y si me odias quiero saber porqué!

-No es por la carta, estúpido, ¡es por eso! –dijo Hermione refiriendose a la actitud actual de Ron.

Ron abrió el pergamino. Harry se acercó. Hermione se cruzó de brazos. George lloraba de la risa y Fred intentaba hacer callar a su gemelo para ver qué cara ponía Ron y qué decía.

La nota era corta, y la reacción de Ron no se hizo esperar. Se ruborizó. Mucho. Tenía las mejillas de conjunto con su cabello. Las pecas no es distinguian, ni los labios, solo los ojos azules.

-Yo no he escrito eso. –intentó parecer calmado pero no lo estaba. Harry leyó la carta desde atrás mientras, primero sorpresa y después diversión aparecieron en su rostro.

Ron se giró, detrás Fred y George reían como locos. Los miró severamente y se acercó a ellos.

-¡No te enfades Ron! –suplicó Fred entre las carcajadas.

-¡Sólo era una broma! –rió George.

-Queriamos daros un empujoncito...

-Vaya empujoncito, a mi no se me habría ocurrido. 

-¡Harry! ¡No les sigas la corriente!

-¡¡Os odio!! ¡Vuestras bromas ya no hacen gracia! Estoy... –Ron apretó los puños y los dientes. Los gemelos pararon por un momento.

-Lo siento Ron... no nos pensabamos que te lo tomarías así...

-¡Idiotas! ¡Id a pedirle perdón a Hermione! 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

-Ron.

-¿Qué, Harry?

-Hermione no está.

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

****

**_N/A:_**_ Hola!!!!!! No os podeis quejar eh? He ido rapidito... jejej para mi eso es rapido! Eso si el capitulo no es... muy... pero bueno! Se hace lo que se puede! =D_

_Muchas gracias para todos los reviews...De verdad! Me dan muchos animos! _

_Ya me direis que os ha parecido el capitulo...¿Draco no ha salido tan creído, no? ¿Os gustó Blaise? Pudo aseguraros que es muuuuy guapo ;)_

_¿Realmente os pensabais que Ron era capaz de escribir una carta de amor? Naaaaahhh y lo de "besitos" era el toke humoristico de los gemelos, jejej, k monos. Pobre hermione!_

_Os habeis fijado que todo el mundo pone "Fred y George"? Por eso intento ponerlo al contrario...VIVA GEORGE!_

_Encontrasteis exagerado que Lean se fuera porque le dijeran eso? Yo lo he hecho, XD, y dos veces! (por distintos motivos, uno como el de Lean, el otro no!)_

_Y ...no se que más decir (y tp os kiero matar de aburrimiento.. aunk kizas ya lo he hecho ^^U) así que me voy a contestar los reviews...!!!!!:_

**_Luadica: _**_Hola!! Gracias por el review!!!! Es el primero del fic... k ilu! Me alegro de que te gustara...^^ aki tienes el siguiente capi! Espero k te guste, y dejes review! ;)_

**_Marlengry:_**_ Hola!! Muchas gracias ^^ si... es improbable pero bonita la pareja... jejejej Has visto? Hay un poco de R/Hr... no? Aunque la carta fuera de los locos, jejeje. Tranquila que en tooodos mis fics esa es una de las parejas k nunca cambiare! Espero k te guste ese capitulo y dejes review! =D_

**_DaLiTa: _**_Eii! Hola! Te gustó ese capi? Bueno bueno... Visita inesperada esta en camino... jeje... *rinoa silba para disimular* ;) Bueno, muchas gracias por el review! Y el mail! Jejje espero k te guste ese capi y dejes review! ;P_

**_Risha Weasley: _**_Hola!! Gracias por tu review!!! :) Me alegro de k te gustara... y espero k no solo sea el principio... ejejje ;) De donde te viene el Weasley de apellido? A mi de ron y de george, jejeje. Espero k te guste ese capitulo y dejes review! :)_

**_Gwen de Marinalandia: _**_Muajajajet... tagrada? El teu nou nom i el meu nou riure, dic.(ho sento, vaig a doanr un vo i torno a veure si el cerbell em va mes be)ja he tornat... he fet una volta per itenné, eh? K si no em cansaria! XD Aquest capitol no ma agradat tan... grettttaaaaaa ajduudddddaaaaam jajajajjajaj sisisi el Chris k li agrada a la Bonnie es tipu Chris nostre! Ajjajaja no se si superare la triologia institut (ho veig dificl) pero bueno... jejej com k greta estupenda de la muerte? Sona fatal! I nos  k vol dir! ^^U tetimu mol catinyet!_

**_Polgara: _**_hola!!! Gracias por el review! Si, la verdad es k cada dia hay mas D/G... cuando llegué a esta pagina no habia mas de diez... XD y ahora! Me encanta esa pareja! Jejej, te gustó draco creido? En ese capi no lo fue tanto, aunk lo es siempre por dentro! Jajajaja muchas gracias (otra vez) por el review, espero k te guste ese capitulo! Cuidate tu tb! =D_

**_Virgina W. De Malfoy: _**_hola!!! Mm.. si!! Ginny la hice descuidada, pero bueno... me apetecía hacera asi y en ese fic keda bien no? Bueno, gracias por el review!!! =D VI esta en camino....^^U es k yo... _ espero k te guste ese capitulo... gracias otra vez por el review!! :)_

**_Tomoyo Daidouji: _**_hola!!!!!! Sisi D/G... ^^ me encantan! Y cho no me gusta mucho, pero pobrecilla, no la voy a tratar mal en todos los fics (casi k si..^^U). Bueno... si Blaise irá saliendo más... yo me pensaba k Blaise era chica pero buske en el primer libro y cuando hacen lo del sombrero seleccionador y gritan "Zabini, Blaise!" dicen "y un chico subió..." no dice nada más de el, pero sabemos k es un chico! Jjejej Bueno... se supone k pansy tp esta tan mal en ese fic... ejjeej. Nooooooo hablan asi de cedric draco y blaise! Pero Lean lo ama!!!!! Como yo! Es mi gran amor! ;_; Bueno pues... gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!! Aki tienes la continuacion!!!! Espero k te guste!!!! =D_

**_Megan Baudelarie: _**_Hola!!!!!!!!!! Cuanto tiempo! ^^ jejej si.. draco es creido, frio, cruel... y nos gusta!!!!! Ajajja tenemos unos gustos! *^^* Aki tienes la continuacion de ese... jejej por VI espera un poco más ;). AH! Por cierto, ahora que estaba cntestando tu review he ido a tu bio y me he dado cuenta de k es continuado tu fic!!! ;_; lo siento!!! No lo lei porque estaba de examenes, y cuando vine ya no deberia estar entre las priemras paginas y no lo vi...! lo siento, ahora en cuanto pueda (cuando cuelga eso me voy a estudiar por el examen de gestion de mañana ^^U) pero te juro k lo leere pronto! Asi k ve pensando la continuacion ;) gracias por leer el fic y dejar review! Espero k te guste ese capi! =D_

**_Ginny Carter: _**_Hola!!!!! Gracias por el review!! Sissiis d/G para mi son la mejor pareja (junto con R/HR) jajajajja te hiciste un poco de lio pero te entendí... jejeje, de momento no kiero llegar al punto de cursi (romantico si!!! *^^*) aunk seguro k no pensaste lo mismo cuando leiste la supuesta carta de ron, jejejeje. Gracias otra vez por dejar review, y por los animos! Espero k te guste ese capitulo!!! ^^_

**_Noel: _**_hola!!! Gracias por el review y los animos! ^^. Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo!!! Para mi D/Hr hacen una pareja... k no me gusta nada, pero bueno comprendo k haya gente k si k le gusta, no? Sisisi draco y blaise los hados madrinos, ajajjaja, pork la chica k eligieron durara poco! Seguramente la peli k me dices es.. "alguien como tú"...puede ser? Bueno pues espero k te aya gustado ese capitulo!!!! Esta un poco flojo pero bueno... gracias otra vez por le review y leer eso! =D_

**_Rakshaneta: _**_tegrada? Ajajajajaj HOLA!!!!!!!! A veure si trobes un foradet akest cop i pots legir el capi, jejejej. Gracies per el review!!! Nononono geòrgia/draco no!!!! Com pots dir aixo? No veus k li fas el salt al miquel? Jajajajjajaja estas boja, jajajajaj. AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG! Com pot dir aixo! Pots fer broma amb en draco! Pero amb en cedric!!! Buaaaaahaaaaaahhhhahahahahhaha no li doni a ningu! (ni a la lindsey! XD) Jope te descriure, ho se!!!!! Pero es k tinc examents... podria trobar un forat... vale!!!! Mia culpa! Pero es k ademes ahir em trobaba fatal! (pero abans dahir no XD) AAAAAAARg ho sento! Si tens rao! Sempre xoquen! No tenen trobades normals! Pero a partir dara si!!!! Okis?? En draco li ha de tornar el libre k te della, al cap i a la fi.. :) Mmmmmmmmm crec k en harry y la ginny no niran junts al ball... ai deu meu, si sapiguessis les parelles k tinc pensades! Jajaajajaj bueno carinyet! Espero k tagradi akest capitol, eh? I eixis review maco! I sort en els examens!!!!!!!!!!!! =D (per cert... no podries trobar u forat per escriure!!!!!!!!!!!!?????? Ah! Un altre cosa! Jo tb vull veure poe altre vegada...! pero... bueno... jo soc una mica racana... i estic en numeros vermells...XDD)_

**_Abin: _**_hola!!!! Gracias por el review!!! ^^ a todas nos enca ta la pareja D/G... y a los k no... tienen mal gusto! Jajajajaj es broma!!!!!! Ya tienes aki la continuacion, y espero no tardar mucho apra la de VI..... oks? Espero k te guste ese capitulO!!! Gracias por el review otra vez!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!! =D_

**_Kami-chan: _**_ hola!!!!!! Bueno.. entendiste ahora el pla de draco? O aun se hizo mas complicado? Ajajjaja esk esos slyhterins!!! Se comen la cabeza! Jejeej creo k draco no va a ir con cho!!!!! Muajajjajaja o kizas si... nose... jejej puede k pansy sea guapa, no? jejejeje ya ves... ahora incluso tienes Lean/Zabini/Bonnie! Ajjajajaj i pronto tendras cosas peores!!!! Tb un poco de R/hr!! Contenta? Jejej bueno aki esta la continuacion, espero k te guste!!!!! Y deja review, ejejjeje gracias por ese!!! ^^ y a ver si sigues tu algun fic tuyo (con alguno de ellos ya soy feliz). Bye!!! =D_

**_Lima-chan: _**_Hola!!!!!! Gracias por tu review!!!! Me encanta k te encante! Jajaaj ^^ espero k ese capitulono te desepcione!!!!! Bye!!!! =D_

**_Claudia: _**_hola!!!!! Bueno... si... draco es creido, mucho... pero no lo hago siempre asi, no? ademas ya cambiara! No? eso es lo k tiene le amor... jejejejje Me alegro de k te gustara el titulo, es k me encanta como suena esa palabra! Mi hermana tb me dijo k cmo es k no salia ced, pero es k no puedo hacer k esta vivo en todos los fics...tengo k aceptar la realidad! (nooooooooooooooooooo ;_;) pero bueno, por lo menos salio el nombre, no? ajjajaja Bueno espero k te guste ese capitulo, muchas gracias por el review!!!!!!! De veras! Por VI aun keda un poco, pero lo seguireeeee!!!! Bye!!!! =D_

**_Jatsumy: _**_hola!! Gracias por el review!!! Jejej me alegro de k te gustara mi ginny, es por no hacer siempre lo mismo... jejejej no es k me imagine siempre a ginny asi pero... es bueno cambiar! No? sisis draco es misteriosillo, me gusta!!!!! Slyterin!!!!!!!! (una gryffindor diciendo eso!!!O.o) bueno, espero k te guste ese capitulo!!!!!! =D_

**_Elizabeth Potter: _**_hola. Si, si que estoy loca, pero no me tomo nada, soy muy sana. Draco no ayuda a Ginny. Draco kiere conseguir sus propositos y necesita a Ginny. No va a invitarla al baile. De momento.Eso es un D/G. gracias por el review._

_Bueno!!!!!! Y me voy k mañana tengo examen de gestion y aun no he estudiado nada y son las ocho!!! (soy...XD)_

_Por cierto... habeis visto..?_

_ECHARON A TONY SANTOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**_GRACIAS POR SOPORTARME!!!!! DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Proponiendo

.

CAPÍTULO 3: **_Proponiendo_**

-¿Me haces un favor?

Blaise levantó la cabeza, y lo miró alzando una ceja. Le apetecía una cerveza de mantequilla...

-¿Qué?

-Ve a buscar la Montargue

-¿Qué? –susurró Blaise aún más confundido.

-A la Motague o Montangue...

-Ah... Dayan Montague. 

-No me interesa su nombre. –dijo Draco con desdén.

-No, no... no hace falta que lo jures. –dijo Blaise con una media sonrisa.- ¿Tienes que hablar con ella ahora?

-Cuando antes mejor. O debo recordarte que... –puso una mirada burleta y dijo con una voz que intentaba parecerse a la de Blaise- "¡sólo queda un mes!"

-Ya voy, ya voy. Aunque no veo porque no puedes ir tú.

-Me apetece una cerveza de mantequilla. Y además, si el tiempo sigue así va a llover, y no quiero que mi túnica se ensucie.

Blaise rodó los ojos. Era imposible no reírse de Draco. Pero él como un tonto le iba a hacer caso...

-En diez minutos estamos en las Tres Escobas. –dijo el moreno ("castaño oscuro") apartándose.

-Que sean cinco, Zabini.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Aquí pasa algo... –susurró Bonnie al entrar en las Tres Escobas.

-No hace falta que lo jures... –le dio la razón Ginny.

Acababan de cruzarse con "algo" que les había parecido "Hermione en apuros", pero iba demasiado rápido para no equivocarse. Y al entrar aquí, Ron con una cara roja y una mano de Harry en el hombro, parecía que quería ayudarle pero no sabia como. Lo más inusual, era lo que estaba en segundo plano. George y Fred realmente ponían cara de... ¿arrepentimiento?

Ginny se acercó a Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ron, Harry?

-Oh nada, Ginny... no te preocupes. –intentó calmarla Harry con una sonrisa que parecía incluso triste. Como si la compadeciera... ¿Pero de qué la tenía que compadecer?

-¿Habéis visto a Lean? –atacó Bonnie, que le daba igual el estado del hermano de una de sus mejores amigas (o por lo menos no se había dado cuenta).

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ejem... bueno... nosotras nos sentamos allí, ¿vale? –dijo Ginny, cogiendo del brazo a Bonnie y dirigiéndose a una mesa apartada. Olía a pelea... y no quería encontrarse allí en medio cuando sucediese.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

Mierda... ¿Dónde estaba?

Tanto rato andando... Y... ahora no sabía dónde estaba.

Lean se paró de golpe, miró hacia los lados y se puso una mano en la cadera, recargando todo el peso en una pierna.

Definitivamente no sabía dónde estaba.

Reanudó la marcha pero yendo más lenta y mirando a todos lados. No había casi nadie por la calle, y tampoco había casi tiendas. Empezó a andar más rápido.

Siempre podía preguntarle a alguien cómo se iba a las Tres Escobas... Justo cuando necesitaba a alguien, nadie venía...

Se dejó caer en unas escaleras, sentándose en un escalón. Lo primero que hizo fue desabrocharse los zapatos, le dolían mucho los pies...

De pronto alguien interrumpió la escena...

-Uy uy uy... Así que vamos a por unos refrescos y ya nos han robado el territorio...

Lean miró hacia arriba, dónde procedía la voz. ¿"Territorio"? ¡Tenía que ser alguien con complejo perruno...!

Y lo era.

-¿Qué pasa, Parkinson? ¿No puedo sentarme en unas escaleras?

-En unas escaleras sí, en ESAS escaleras no. –miró a tres chicas que estaban a su lado. –¿A que tengo razón, Millicent, Carrie, Dayan...?

-¿Y?... Ya me voy. Sinceramente, no quiero compartir escaleras con vosotras...

-Así que ahora haces ver que es por voluntad propia que te vas...

-¿Voluntad propia? ¿De verdad eso parece? ¡Pero si me voy porque me asustáis! -Lean frunció el ceño, intentando adaptarse bien a su papel. Nunca había sido muy buena actriz, pero hacer enfadar a Pansy era sencillo. -¿Lo he hecho bien?

-¡Dios! ¿En que idioma se te tiene que decir que te vayas, Davis? –Oh...era Carrie, de su mismo curso, que podía llegar a parecer mayor, e incluso a imponer, si Pansy estaba a su lado.

-Me voy. –Dijo Lean, que se acababa de abrochar los zapatos y se estaba levantando.- Pero... ¿podrías indicarme cómo se va a las Tres Escobas?

-No, mejor piérdete.

Lean puso los ojos en blanco. Iba a responder pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Que imagen tan curiosa... Una Hufflepuff rodeada de Slytherins. ¿No es tierno, Pansy?

-Oh, Blaise, cállate. –dijo Pansy, que inmediatamente había adoptado su postura sexy por cuando había chicos delante.

_"Incluso preferiría que fuera Malfoy antes que ése..."_

-¿Sabes...? –Blaise se acercó seductor a Pansy. –Aunque parezca extraño no he venido aquí por ti.

Pansy hizo una mueca, como si aquello le disgustase, después sonrió.

-Vengo a por una chica que esta aquí...

_"¿Qué? ¿Una chica? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué no es Pansy? ¿Pero...?"_

-¿Dayan? 

Lean suspiró. ¿De alivio?

La chica rubia, la que había parecido menos amenazadora ante Lean, levantó la cabeza y miró a Blaise extrañada.

-Draco quiere decirte algo...

Pansy alzó las cejas.

-Tranquila, Pansy... Sólo debe acompañarme a las Tres Escobas por una tonteria.

Lean los miraba como si se tratase de una película. ¿Se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí?

-EJEM... 

Las cinco cabezas miraron a Lean, confundidas.

-¿Reclamando atención? –se mofó Pansy.

-Bah, déjala. –suspiró Blaise.- Si buscas las Tres Escobas síguenos...

Dicho eso, Blaise se giró y empezó a andar con la tal Dayan a su lado.

Lean miró a los lados. ¿Tenía que seguirlos? ¡Ah, no...! ¡Eso era rebajarse...! Aps... Ginny y Bonnie le estaban pegando algo de Gryffindor... Bufó, e iba a empezar a andar detrás de aquellos dos cuando una voz interrumpió sus movimientos.

-¿Piensas quedarte o qué? ¡Qué te vayas!

Realmente "ALGO" había molestado a Pansy... Sólo eso permitió sonreír a Lean, que andaba detrás del chico... motivo del cual estuviera ella aquí...

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo de Hogsmeade... Y no se habían vuelto a mirar a la cara.

Lo peor no había sido que George y Fred se hubieran pasado con ella. Ni que se hubieran reído a su cara... incluso Harry. Lo peor era que había quedado fatal... su orgullo aún le dolía... Incluso se avergonzaba por dentro por haberse... ¿Alegrado? Cuando recibió la supuesta carta de Ron.

Hermione suspiró.

Apoyó la cabeza en su cama, y por una vez, cerró el libro sin haber pasado de una página.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Lean... sinceramente... Aún no me he recuperado de la imagen de tú andando detrás de Blaise...

-Zabini. –corrigieron a la vez Ginny y Lean.

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco y siguió.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte. Blaise es muy guapo.

-¿Avergonzarme de qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea guapo?

-Pero a mí... –Bonnie seguía con su historia, pasando de las otras dos.- me gusta otro chico.

-¿Otro? –suspiró Ginny.- ¿Cuál? ¡Ya te ha gustado todo Hogwarts!

Bonnie sonrió.

-Es un secreto.

-No intentes hacerte la interesante porque me da igual. –Dijo Ginny alzando una ceja. –Y ahora, me voy.

-¿Nos abandonas? –murmuró Lean con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Sí. Voy a la torre Gryffindor, a hablar con Hermione... creo que Ron aún no le ha dicho nada...-Bonnie dejó escapar una risita, Ginny siguió:- Nos vemos en la cena...

Dicho eso se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras del ala Norte...

-¿Qué te pasa Bonnie? –murmuró indignada Lean, que tenía a Bonnie sonriendo tontamente muy cerca de ella.

Bonnie sonrió inocentemente.

Lean bufó.

-¿Qué quieres contarme?

-Pues que el chico que me gusta ahora... –Bonnie sonrió aún más.- ¡Es Ron!

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

Ginny se giró. Le había parecido que alguien la había llamado.

En realidad le había parecido oír "Weasley". 

Puso los ojos en blanco. Había tres Weasleys más en Hogwarts. Y seguro que ella era la menos conocida de los tres.

Reanudó la marcha.

-Weasley.

Esa vez lo había oído de verdad... Y de una voz que no le era muy familiar, aunque fácil de reconocer. Se giró. No había nadie. Volvió la vista hacia delante y casi da un salto atrás del susto.

-¿Problemas de oída Weasley? ¿O quizás de vista?

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie delante suyo. Mucho más cerca de lo que nunca lo había deseado tener. Ginny pensó: En sus deseos Draco no aparecía, ni cerca ni lejos. Después bufó.

-¿Me dejas pasar, Malfoy?

El chico negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa que asustaba.

Ginny se estremeció.

-¿Qué quieres?

Draco le acercó un libro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué...? –Ginny se interrumpió al ver bien el libro.- ¡Ese libro es mío!

-Acertaste. Se te cayó el otro día.

Ginny cogió el libro con miedo, como si Draco fuera apartarlo de pronto, riéndose de ella. Pero Draco le dejó coger el libro. Perfecto... Sólo había un inconveniente...

-Ya puedes irte Malfoy, y de paso dejarme pasar.

Draco se pasó una mano por el flequillo, que le había caído sobre los ojos.

-No va a ser tan fácil...

-Eres un creído...

-Gracias.

Ginny bufó.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¡No tengo todo el día para ti! De hecho no tengo ni un segundo para ti así que deja de malgastar mi...

-Quería pedirte un favor.

La cara de Ginny estuvo blanca en dos segundos.

-¿A...a mí?

Draco asintió. 

-No me gusta pedir favores pero...digamos que... formas parte de mi plan.

-No pienso formar parte de ningún plan que tenga que ver contigo. –dijo Ginny recobrando su compostura. Intentó pasar de largo a Draco pero él la cogió del brazo.

-Es algo simple. Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa.

-¡Qué me da igual! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo Malfoy...

-Sólo tienes que ir al baile con Potter.

-¿QUÉ? –Ginny se paró de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Lo que oíste.

-¡Desde cuándo que yo vaya al baile o no con Harry forma parte de tu plan!

Ginny habló en gritos, estaba muy enfadada... No sabía muy bien por que. Aunque ver la cara de Draco Malfoy durante tanto rato seguido podía ser una causa.

Draco la cogió del brazo y la tiró contra una pared.

-¡Escúchame!

Ginny tragó saliva.

-No me gusta pedirte eso Weasley. Pero es simple. Tienes que ir al baile con Potter...

-¿Por qué?

-Si me dejas continuar... –Draco volvió su mirada otra vez fría.- Pero con esa pinta que tienes nunca va a querer ir contigo...

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar... Sí, Draco había tocado su punto débil: Su amor PLÁTONICO Harry. mientras le apretaba las muñecas contra una fría pared y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

-Di de una vez que quieres... estúpido Malfoy.

-¿Qué has dicho? –susurró Draco apretándole más los puños mientras negaba con la cabeza. Daba miedo.

Ginny se mordía el labio. Draco se estaba enfadando... Empezó a luchar contra los puños de él.

-Si que has caído bajo ¿no Malfoy? Pedir ayuda a una Weasley...

-Cállate. –Ginny calló de pronto. Si se lo hubiera dicho otro habría seguido, pero con aquella cara, Draco no invitaba a seguir hablando...- Si no vas con Potter irá con Cho Chang. ¡Y ella tiene que ir conmigo! ¿Lo entiendes o no? Sucia Wea...

-¿Sucia? No más que tú. –escupió Ginny con rabia, y con menos miedo.- ¿Es eso? ¡Claro! ¡Cho no quiere ir contigo al baile y tienes que hacer planes! ¿Cho te rechazó? ¡Ai! ¡Esa chica empieza a caerme mejor...!

Draco apretó los labios. No tendría que haber dicho lo de Cho... se había ido de la lengua... pero es que aquella Weasley lo ponía enfermo.

-Normal... Prefiere ir con Harry que contigo. Te habrás dado cuenta de que es inteligente... ¿No? –seguía Ginny, viendo que molestaba a Draco. Después habló para sí misma y con más desprecio.- En realidad siempre me había preguntado que hacía aquella a Ravenclaw... ahora ya lo sé...

Al oír eso mismo Draco se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a sonreír de aquella forma que sólo él hacía. Una sonrisa que asustaba.

-Tengo la solución Weasley... –Ginny lo miró curiosa.- Yo haré que Potter vaya contigo... 

-¿Có...? –Ginny no quería demostrar que aquello le interesaba.

-¿Cómo? Muy simple. Cambiaremos tus ropas, tu forma de hablar y de andar. Y la de comer, por supuesto. Tu estúpido peinado y...

A no. Draco no iba a meterse así en su vida y en sus cosas. ¿Que tenían de malo su forma de hablar o su forma de vestir...? 

Se le nublaron los ojos mientras Draco seguía su discurso de cosas que debía cambiar. 

Le dio un rodillazo en "sus partes"... o por lo menos es lo que intentó, porque veía borroso y apuntó mal. Su golpe dio en la pierna de él, pero fue lo suficientemente inesperado para que pudiera escapar y salir...

...Corriendo sin parar hasta la torre Gryffindor.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¿Me esperas en la cena? Quiero ir a la torre Gryffindor...

Lean asintió sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No te enfades quiero ver a Rooooon.

-¡Ve! ¡Ve! No pasa nada... Pero cuidado...

-¿De que?

-No estropees más las cosas entre Ron y Hermione...

-¿Estropear? ¿El que?

-¡Bonnie! ¿Estás ciega o qué?

-No te entiendo... Aquellos dos son amigos ¿no? ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

Lean movió la cabeza. Bonnie no se enteraba de nada... debía ser la única de todo Gryffindor que no seguía el Ron/Hermione cada cena o cada almuerzo...

Bonnie se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia allí alegremente.

"_Siempre sonriendo..."_ suspiró Lean. "_Está enferma_."

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

¿Dónde estaría Cho? 

Se estaba poniendo nervioso. No le había dicho que quería ir al baile con ella... pero se lo había insinuado. Ella no había dicho nada al respecto. Estaba preocupado... Seguro que muchos más chicos querían ir con ella... pero él era amigo suyo ¿no? Eso le daba más posibilidades... Y lo de ser un año menor... ¿Podría pasarlo inadvertido? 

Además... estaba Cedric. Pensaba más en él ahora que antes... Y seguro que ella igual. Quizás prefería no ir al baile, quizás le traía malos recuerdos, quizás... 

Harry respiró profundo. Si lo rechazaba no pasaba nada, fuera por no ir al baile o por ir con otro chico... No pasaba nada... Mientras el chico no fuera Malfoy. ¡Por supuesto! 

Pero había que ver el lado positivo de las cosas...

Seguro que Cho aceptaría.

La buscó en el Gran Salón... pero ni rastro de ella, en la biblioteca tampoco... 

Vió una chica que le sonaba, sentada cerca de él. ¿De que le sonaba? Era mayor que él... ¿no? Sí... Al fin cayó en la cuenta, era amiga de Cho. 

Le pediría dónde estaba Cho... Y si estaba en la sala Común que la avisara de que bajara...

-Ejem... –Harry tosió.

Una chica con pelo y piel oscuras levantó la vista de su libro y se lo quedó mirando.

-Eres amiga de Cho... ¿verdad?

La chica apartó el libro, como viendo que eso iba por largo, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. No tenía mucha prisa... 

-¿Por?

Sí, muy guapa, ¡pero que borde! ¿Qué le había hecho él?

-Era por si sabias dónde estaba...

-Ah. En la Sala Común Ravenclaw.

Bueno... le costaba captar las cosas. No pillaba las indirectas... Volvió a toser.

-¿Podrías decirle que bajara?

La chica volvió a levantar la vista del libro que había vuelto a coger.

-No.

-¿No? –Harry se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

La chica hizo un solo gesto, se señaló su túnica. El espacio dónde quedaba el escudo de la casa tejido, que en ese caso era...

...Slytherin.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

Ya era hora de dejar de lamentarse. Además, tenía hambre. Y en la cena vería a Ron... ¡Que pensase lo que quisiese! Ella no había hecho nada... ¿no? No tenía que avergonzarse de nada.

Además... que Ron se pusiera así de rojo al leer la carta... y que fuera a pedirle perdón. ¡Es verdad! ¡Le había pedido perdón! Lo había olvidado.

Quizás aunque no lo hubiese escrito él lo de la carta era verdad...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. 

Levantó la cabeza. Estaba preparada para ver a Ron...

¡¡Pero no abrazándose con una chica!!

Más bien ella, Bonnie, estaba abrazada a Ron. Quién estaba enormemente sonrojado.

Toda la sala Común observaba la escena. Hermione parada a escasos metros de Ron, abrazado por Bonnie, que miraba todo con extrañeza.

Ron, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar, se sacó a Bonnie de encima mientras exclamaba:

-¡Hermione!

Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo, otra vez a su habitación. Ron subió las escaleras tras ella, pero demasiado tarde, ella ya había cerrado la puerta desde dentro. Él picaba insistentemente.

Bonnie sintió que no encajaba y, sin dejar de sonreír, salió de la Sala Común para volver con Lean...

Pero antes de llegar al Gran Salón se encontró con algo... más bien alguien, que parecía esperarla. Le sonreía, a ella. Cruzado de brazos en la enrome puerta.

Bonnie se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía razón, y que nunca dejaría de afirmar que Blaise era guapo... mejor dicho, que estaba bueno, buenísimo. Oh dios, que peca... le daba un toque... tan sexy... ¡y hoyuelos cuando sonreía! (Como Cedric, habría dicho Lean, pero no era momento de pensar en Cedric, ni en Lean, ni siquiera en Ron)

Ella se paró delante de él. Nerviosa. Por primera vez en su vida nerviosa ante un chico...

Él descruzó los brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo había estado pensando y era una buena técnica de dar celos a Pansy. Aunque quizás eso iba un poco más allá de Pansy... 

-Señorita Bonnie Nicholson... 

Ella asintió sin apartar la vista de él (¡ni de su peca!). Que en esos momentos le pasaba una mano por el pelo. Los mechones violetas estaban dando resultado.

-Me gustaría hacerte una propuesta...

-Ajá... –Bonnie estaba demasiado "sofocada" para responder... ¡Qué brazos! Y se le insinuaban los cuadraditos del abdomen... En dos segundos la mano de él estaba en su mejilla.

-¿Querrías ser mi novia?

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

**_N/A:_**_ mmm.. Sí... ¿Qué tal el final? Sí... lo siento pero de momento es el final... ¡Del capítulo por supuesto! Ah! Otra cosa sobre el sexyest (XD) Blaise, puedo aseguraros que tiene una voz MUY sensual, unos brazos musculosos, huele muy bien y que su peca es tan sexy como dice Bonnie. Eso sin contar los hoyuelos, que como muy bien diría Lean ¡¡són como los de cedric!! Jajajaja Es que como dijo Rakshah, yo soy una mezcla de Bonnie y Lean....! Aunque tb con parte Ginny jajajaj, como acaparo! Aunque eso no es para quedarme con los chicos guapos eh? Que vaaaaaaa_

_Ahora en serio...¿os gustó el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado... Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tenía escrito todo menos la escena de Harry/chica-slytherin-ya-vereis-quién-es y pensaba que faltaba algo, y como tengo examenes y trabajos no pude hasta ahora... Vaya fin de semana trabajando!!! (el set59 e smuy estresante... es bromaaaaaaa que hoy llevo todo el dia con el trabajo de sociologia!)_

_Y el capi... Aquí esta! Os ha gustado la escena de harry? Quien creeis que es la chica? Os gustó la parte D/G??? Que malo es Draco, arps.... pero es tan sexy, igual... :)_ k wapoooooooo_

_Pas... queria hacer ese fic corto (no llegar ni de broma a los 10!) pero creo que mne pasare... porque quiero que termine con el baile, y cada uno ya ira con su pareja... y Draco y Gin aun estan lejos de ser pareja...;_;_

_¿¿¿¿Qué creeis que responderá Bonnie???? ¡¡¡Apuestas!!! Jajajajjaa_

_Lo siento, me dejo de estúpideces, y respondo los reviews, muchas gracias eh!!! Aunque fueron una parte considerable menos que el primer capi... ;_; igualmente gracias a los que dejasteis y a los que leeis eso...!!! un  besote!! *rinoa se sube al taburete y lanza besos*_

**_Jatsumy: _**_HOLA!!!!!! Gracias!!!  Ya ves... pobrecilla hermione!!! Pero tranqui pork se recuperará... jejjejeje No se si Fred y George son tan malos en realidad, pero me encantan de todas formas a mi tb! =D espero k te guste ese capitulo!!!!! Byeeee! =D_

**_Naria: _**_Hola!!!!!!!!! Aquí tienes la continuación... Si la verdad es que los D/G se estan poniendo de moda... me encanta esa parejaaaaa!  Espero k te guste ese capitulo!!!! =D un besote!_

**_Abin: _**_Wuolaaaaaaa! Pozi, estoy aki.,.. esa vez no tan rapido... Xd vale... nada rapido, pero yo soy asi... ;) el de Vi pronto.... pronto pronto! Eso espero... ;_; jajja venga espero k te guste ese capi, gracias por el reviewwwwww! =D_

**_Virginia W. de Malfoy: _**_Holaaaaaaa!!!!!! Mira... acabo de leerme tu fic de rome y julieta... creo k he dejado el review dos veces. O-o jajajaj  Ginny cambiará de aspecto... pero no se cuando... ;_; jajajaj sisisi arriba ¡¡¡**GEORGE** y fred!!!! Jajajja Favoritismos, yo? Aquí tienes el capi nuevo!!!! Espero k te guste! El de VI dentro de poco... y el del gran primo ni idea! Jajaj bueno... un beso! Bye!!!_

**_Thuringwethil: _**_(vaya complicación escribir tu nick...XD) hola!!!! Me ha gustado mucho tu review! es que soy fan de tus fics!  espero k no hayas matado a nadie... ¡la continuacion ya esta aquí! Jajajajaja  siii a mi draco me gusta frio y calculador y engreido... aunque en el libro es más tonto...;_; yo creo que madurará... y se volkvera asi de sexy en los libros tb, XDDDDD. Si george y fred se pasaron... pero bueno... nadie mas era capaz de hacer algo asi! XD. Siiiii Blaise es genial, y aunque al principio lo hice sin kerer ahora es un clon (solo FISICAMENTE!) de mi amado... jajjaaja mado no, amor platonico! (tp tan platonico). Siiiii Tu tb te fijaste en lo guapo que era Higgs en la peli??? En la primer no pero en la segunda esta muy guapo! Solo sale de fondo cuando Draco llama sangresucia a hermione pero... XD. Tienes razon, quizas que sean tan extrovertidas las amigas de ginny hace que ella no se vea tanto, he intentado corregir eso en ese capitulo... aunque igualmente creo que por el carácter que tiene en ese fic ya queda bien... no? Yta te tengo en el msn... perp a ver si algun dia nos encontramos!!!!! =D venga bye! Espero que te guste ese capi y dejes review! =D_

**_JeRu: _**_Holaaaaaaaaa! Waw! Tu review es genial, cuantos animos... ;_; *rinoa se emociona y saca un pañuelo* gracias!!!! Jajajajjaja  espero que te guste ese capitulo...!!!! sisisisisi las mejores parejas del mundo son D/G y R/Hr!!!!!! =D_

**_Polgara: _**_wuola!!!!!!! Jajajaj espero k ese capituo tb haya cumplido su mision!!!!!! Aunque george y fred no han hecho de las suyas... ya haran algo... MUAJAJJAJJA...... si pobre Lean... y bueno, al fial te acaba gustando el chico jejejej...  Bueno... Draco si es egoncentrico... quizas ene l segundo capitulono lo era tanto... pèro porque no encontre situaciones para demostrarlo... en ese cpaituloi me encanta la primera escena... ¿por qué blaise le hace caso? Draco seduce a todo el mundo! XD Bueno pos lo he seguido rapido... pero MI rapido,ajjajajja solo ghe tardado... *rinoa cuenta* 25 dias! Que es eso? Nada! XD y no es ni menos ni mas largo que el anterior... ¡igual! Espeor k te guste!!!! Cuidate bye!!!!!! _

**_Rakshaneta: _**_Es a dir, la rakshah neta, (¿Aixo vol dir que sempre esta bruta... MUAJJAJAJJAJ es bromaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!) com ek meu poble "CA NET" i als containers posa "Canet net!" jajajajjaja Sisisis, es el clon del paco... sas que encara no le vist desde allo? ;_; No se si a en Draco li agrada la Ginny encanra pero apart de que avans que la pansy ho prefereix tot, es comença a fixar en la ginny, primer per "negocis" i despres... Ja m'ajudaras a fer les parelles del final eh? K tinc dubtets... (menys en el D/G y el R/Hr.... tot lo altre ho tinc liat XD). Siii, em va enantar la peli den josh, la greta i l'alaya diuen k no, pero ami em va encantar. I tb he vist "8 miles" las vist? Que maco es l'emi... Bueno xata... em despedeixo eh??? Un muakis ven gros!!!!! (t'acabo d'enviar un mailitu curtet, es que estic pujant el capitol per egon cop... aixo no furrula be!)(sas que? Hem de fer una historia per castellà, s'ha dentregar d'aquí un mes eh! I tinc pensada una cosa amb elemenst poe...MUAJJAJAJ)_

**_Ginny Carter: _**_Hola!!!! Waw, me alegro de k te gustara el capitulo!! Jajaj verdad que era evidente que la carta no era de ron?? Trankila que igualmente van a acabar juntos... XD No queria forzar la trama, pero por culpa de eso Draco y Ginny solo han hablado una vez y llevo tres capis.. ;_; Espero k te guste ese capitulo... byeeeeeee!!!!!!!! =D_

**_Greta Reeves: _**_ ja m fa prou pal respondre els reviews per respondre aquest tan llarg... vaya pal... ES BROMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ESTIMADAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! DEL MEU COR PUUUUUUUUR! Felicitats... perk atencio gent... LA MEVA GERMANETA HA TRET UN EXCEL·LENT I UNA MATRÍCULA D'HONOR!!!!!! Es nota que es germana meva.... MUAJAJAJAJA sisisiisisi visca el R/HR!!!!! =D es tan ovbia akesta parella.... SIIIIIII en draco trobara la noia perfectaaaaa!!!! (la creará...XD) clar clar, en altres personatges si, pero en el D/G la cosa va lentaaaa. Ho has encertat!!!!! No perdra l'apostaaaaaa! Muajajjajajajajjaja  com k he de decidir amb el pallaso de l'oriol i el cregut-colom de'n paco??? JO VULL EN JOSH! O EN CEDRIC! O L'SQUALL.... i tu truca al keanu filla meva... truca... donali records de part meva... ¬¬U jjajajaja. Et trobo a faltar!!! Muacs! (Que mono en lupin!!!!!!!!!!!) byeeeeee_

**_Claudia: _**_Hola!!!!! Ya... draco no salio tan creido en el otro capitulo... y en ese?? Creo k no tiene oportunidad.... aunk un poco si, no? XD Ya... quizas george y fred no son tan malos, pero no lo hcieron con mala intencion.... las cosas entre R/HR se arreglaran solas...! recibi tu mail!!!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!!!=D aki tienes la continuacion... espero k te gusteeeeeeeeeee! Un besoteeeeeeee! Byeeeeee_

**_Yochy: _**_Hola!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!! =D y de nada!!! Creo k me faltan algunos capitlos de tu fic... ;_; lo siento, he tenido trabajos y deberes, esa semanita tenog menos cosas, a ver si leo mucho, eh?? Espero k te guste ese capi!!! Cuidate! BYEEEEE_

**_Nimpheta: _**_EIIIIIIIII! Hola xata! Fa uns dies k FF.net o furrula molt be se ma penjat tot mil cops! =D encara k moltes gracies per deixar reviewwwwwww! El D/G si... pero el Blaise/Pansy no se jo si.... ja et consultare les parelletes finals, com li he dit ala rakshah, pero hi ha coses k no se segur XD. Sips... bueno, m'agraden mes l'estic de Backline y On air, hi ha mes personatges secundaris. Aquest hi surten en ron i l'hermione, i fins i tot en harry...  pero una mica l'estil si k el te... Arg! Un "halago" de part de la nimph es un "halago" elevat al quadrat! Jejejjejeje moltes gracias bitxet, espero k t'agradi aquest capitol.... muajajjajajja segueix tu algo teu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sisplis! Jejejje a veure si ens veiem pel msn... k fa temps k no parlem!!!!! Un petonas! Bye!_

_Y ahora me despido.... espero k me dejeis review, eh??? Y k os haya gustado... XDDDDDDDDD y ahora en vez de poner en mayusculas y negrita lo de "dejad review" ire a por algo mas importante...!_

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO A LA GUERRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

_Mi nombre es **R!|\|04** _**D!GgºrY**_ soy un mito inimitable..._


	4. Provocando

.

CAPÍTULO 4: **_Provocando_**

-¡¡No te me acerques!!

-Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a hablar más a menudo, Weasley.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. 

Estaba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Salón esperando a Lean, detrás suyo Draco estaba de pie, acababa de llegar. Y, sentados en una mesa, cerca de ellos, estaban Blaise y Bonnie intercambiando sonrisas.

-No creas que eso me gusta. –dijo Draco pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Pero... dios... –Ginny no entendía nada, llevaban ya dos días así...- No te pienses que por ser amiga suya me va a contagiar su estupidez.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio... Ginny no paraba de mirar el reloj, como si eso hiciese pasar el tiempo más deprisa, Lean era famosa por llegar tarde. ¿Y porqué no se iba de una vez el estúpido ese?

-¿Pensaste lo que hablamos...?

Ginny se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-No hablamos, discutimos. Y no malgasto mi tiempo pensando en eso.

-Oh, Weasley... Te encanta hacerte la dura ¿verdad?

Ginny bufó. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia...

-No es cuestión de eso... –se levantó y se acercó a él- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! Y menos de tus estúpidos planes de cobarde.

-Lo que quieras, -dijo Draco, que segundos después señaló dos personas que se acercaban hablando amistosamente.- Oh... Qué tierno... Potter y Chang, la pareja del año.... ¿Te lo imaginas en la portada del "Corazón de bruja"?

-¡Mal-foy! –gritó ella; y él sonrió, esa sonrisa que daba miedo- ¡Cállate!

-¡Lo veo y no lo creo! ¡¡Eso es el mundo al revés!! –gritó Lean desde arriba de las escaleras.- primero Bonnie con Blaise, digo Zabini –se corrigió poniendo los ojos en blanco- y después tú, Ginny... ¡con Malfoy!

-¡Arg! ¡¡No hagas esas bromas, Lean!!

Draco hizo una media sornisa súper seductora, que casi consiguió que Lean se desmayara (no es que le gustara, pero era guapo), pero Ginny se apartó de él sin mirarlo y subió los escalones que la separaban de Lean.

-Vamos.

-Ajá... –dijo Lean, echando una última ojeada a Draco, y después a Bonnie y Blaise.

Lean estaba un poco... amargada. Trataba a Bonnie de "traidora" por "aliarse" con "enemigos" (utilizaba ese mismo vocabulario bélico...). Más o menos como Ron con Hermione y Krum. Cuando Bonnie les comentó, como quien no quería la cosa, que Blaise le había pedido para salir, Lean no había parado de repetir "no. Le dijiste que no ¿verdad? No. Le has dicho que no, ¡Dime que le has dicho que no!". Ginny se limitó a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando dijo que le había dicho que sí, Lean entró en estado de shock, y Ginny decidió ir a la biblioteca a coger otro libro.

-¿Dónde quieres ir, Lean? –le preguntó Ginny, cuando ya llevaban varios pasillos andandos.

-Lejos de aquellos dos. ¿Y tú?

-Lejos de Malfoy.

-Excelente elección.

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

PLOF.

Harry cayó abatido en un sillón cerca del hogar.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –preguntó Hermione amablemente.

-Tiene pinta de que le hayan dado calabazas. –rió Seamus. A lo que Harry respondió con una mirada asesina.

-Oh... Harry... –Hermione se llevó la mano en la boca, temiendo lo peor.- ¿Le has pedido ir al baile... a Cho?

Harry la miró por encima de las gafas.

-¿Y? –Ayudó Dean.

-Me ha dicho que se lo pensará.

-Bueno... eso no es tan malo... –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

-Ni bueno.

-Ya pero...

-¡Ei! ¿Sabeis quien le ha pedido también ir al baile a Cho?

Harry se giró, mirando a Lavender, quién había hablado.

-¿Quién?

Lavender miró a Parvati y después a los otros, consciente de que estaban pendientes _de lo que ella dijera_. 

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Todos susurraron un "¿qué?" pero el de Harry los calló todos. Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ellas. Como si Lavender fuera Malfoy.

-¿Y ella que dijo? –susurró Hermione.

-Que se lo pensaría. –respondió Parvati.- De verdad, no entiendo que es lo que hay que pensar.

-Yo tampoco, le diría que si sin pensarmelo dos veces. –dijo Lavender, omitiendo el gruñido de Seamus.- Pero Parvati... ya sabes... Tienes que esperar... ¡Sólo te quedan dos días!

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Dean.

-La profesora Trelawney dijo que dentro de dos días ocurriría eso que tanto deseo... –dijo con añoranza Parvati.

Hermione miró a Harry. Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado como Neville en primero con el _Petrificus totalus. _Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati siguieron su conversación.

-Harry...

Él lo miró, si mover casi la cabeza.

-Le dijo lo mismo que a mi, Mione...

-Bueno... míralo por el lado bueno... tienes más posibilidades tú...

-Eso pensaba. Ahora ya no lo sé. –dijo Harry dejandose caer aún más abatido que antes en el sillón.

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

Ron iba hacia la Sala Común, en clase de Herbología había tenido un "pequeño incidente"  que lo había llevado directo a la Enfermería. Nada grave que Pomfrey no pudiera solucionar. Una _Anudren _que, por no haberla puesto debajo del agua suficientemente rápido, le había escupido una especie de saliva que provocava eccemas en la piel humana.

Arriba de las escaleras había una pareja hablando "cariñosamente". Fascinante. La chica que se le había tirado encima hacía dos días ahora estaba en brazos de... un Slytherin. Args. 

Él le dio un beso en los labios y se fue sonriendo. Ella se quedó mirando el lugar dónde el otro había estado.

-¡Hola Ron! –sonrió.

-Hola Bonnie. –no sabía que decirle a esa chica. "Si las mujeres ya de por si son dificiles de entender, Bonnie lo es el doble."- Por cierto –ella lo miró- ¿Has visto a Ginny?

-Mmm... –Bonnie se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y miró el techo.- La última vez que la ví estaba hablando con Draco en el Gran Salón... creo que después... 

Bonnie siguió pero Ron no escuchó nada más. Se paró en seco.

-¿Quién es Draco?

-¿Ron? ¡Despierta...! Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-Lo que me temía...

Ron entró corriendo en la Sala Común, asustando a la Señora Gorda. Cabía la posibilidad de que Ginny hubiese vuelto, y si fuera así, le tendría que dar una buena explicación... Aunque ninguna explicación podría tranquilizar a Ron ahora.

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

-Mierda. 

-¿Mierda qué?

-El día. La gente. El colegio. Todo, Zabini. Todo.

-Yo no encuentro nada malo.

-Tienes razón. Es el mejor día para un partido, llueve a cantaros, juega Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, la Weasley no acepta... Realmente genial.

-Te pensabas que sería más fácil, ¿verdad? –dijo Blaise refiriendose a Ginny.

-Y tú te pensabas que sería más difícil, ¿Verdad? –contraatacó Draco refiriendose a Bonnie.

-¡Yujuuuu!

Blaise y Draco se pararon en seco y miraron como Pansy se acercaba hacia ellos. 

-Hola... –se acercó a Draco, ignorando hirientemente a Blaise.- Hola Draco. ¿Vas al partido?

-Todo el mundo va allí.

-Ya, sí, claro.

-Hola Pansy. –Saludó Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, hola Blaise. –Pansy siempre se había llevado muy bien con Blaise. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos para tratarlo así.- Voy a sentarme con las otras. ¡Bye, Draco!

Los adelantó e iba a alcanzar a sus amigas, cuando se giró y miró a Blaise.

-¡Ah por cierto! ¡Felicidades por tu noviecita Zabini! –¿Desde cuándo Pansy lo llamaba Zabini?- Es muy mona... lástima que sea Gryffindor.

Volvió a correr y esa vez sí alcanzó a sus amigas.

Blaise miró a Draco. Draco alzó una ceja y se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo, Draco? Eso son... 

-¿_Celos_? Eso parece.

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

-Te he dicho que no hablé con él. Él habló conmigo.

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Te preguntó cosas sobre Harry? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Nos insultó?

-Ay, Ron. Déjalo... –Ginny no iba a decirle lo que le había propuesto Draco. Era muy, _demasiado_, humillante.

-Eso Ron, déjala. –Hermione cogió a Ron (reconciliados otra vez) por la manga y lo estiró.- Vamos a las gradas, debe estar a punto de empezar.

Ron se dejó llevar, no muy convencido. Ginny esperó que desparecieran y fue en busca de Bonnie (Lean jugaba en el equipo). Aunque estuvo tentada de tirar atrás cuando la vio, estaba sentada con Blaise.

Demasiado tarde, Bonnie la había visto y la saludaba con una mano. Ginny se acercó cautelosa.

Se sentó al lado de Bonnie. 

Un momento. ¿Blaise? ¿Entonces...? Se inclinó descaradamente hacia delante, y, efectivamente, un Draco sonriendo sarcástico la saludó con la cabeza.

-Ah no. Bonnie, me siento en otro sitio. 

-¿Por qué?

-No voy a soportar un partido entero con tú y tu novio al lado, y a dos asientos del mío... _dos_, Malfoy. Me niego.

-Será difícil encontrar otro asiento, Virginia, y menos así de bueno.

Ginny omitió a Blaise. ¿Porqué la llamaba por su nombre? Hacía menos de una semana la llamaba "niña". Para ella seguía siendo un perfecto desconocido..., o mejor dicho, un estúpido desconocido. Pero efectivamente no quedaban asientos. 

Se sentó con desgana.

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

Había sido un buen partido, pero no era algo que pudiese apasionar a Ginny. Cuando tu eres uno de los jugadores sí, pero como espectador... La única gracia es ver a Harry tanto rato sin hacerte sentir vergüenza.

Por que otra cosa al lado de aquellos dos... Lo único que había podido hacer era fijarse en Harry. Que por suerte había cogido la snitch bastante rápido. 180 a 40, a favor de Gryffindor, claro.

Ginny se levantó para ir a saludar a Lean a la salida. 

Los profesores habian utilizado un escudo protector para la lluvia, los jugadores se mojaban, pero por lo menos los espectadoes estaban a cubierto. 

Pero no pudo evitar mojarse al ir en busca de Lean. La mayoría de gente seguía sentada, como si esperase un "bonus". 

Llevaba un buen rato esperando. Hacía mucho frio y estaba calada hasta los huesos. Lean estaría en los vestidores, ya no podía tardar mucho. Ahora si que ya no quedaba nadie en las gradas... o casi nadie.

Se estaba deshaciendo las trenzas, llenas, a causa del agua, de nudos, cuándo escuchó unos pasos detrás.

Se giró de golpe.

-¿Lean?

-No. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Ginny volviendo a concentrarse en sus trenzas.

-Sé que vas a aceptar Weasley.

-Malfoy, déjame en paz. ¡Eres... eres tan retorcido! 

-Es una cualidad de los Slytherin.

-Por eso nunca seré amiga de un Slytherin.

-Yo no te pido eso, Weasley.

-Lo que me pides es peor, Malfoy. –dijo ella imitándolo.

-No lo entiendo. –empezó a andar alrededor de ella con las manos en los bolsillos.- Quieres ir al baile con Potter, pero no aceptas que yo te ayude a ir con él.

-Exactamente. No quiero tu ayuda.

-Sabes que no lo conseguiras si no es así.

Ginny tragó saliva. La lluvia caía por su cara, y su pelo empapado.

-Pues entonces no iré con él.

Draco chutó una piedrecita.

-¿Tanto vale Potter?

-Mucho más. Él es algo a lo que tú nunca te parecerás.

-Tampoco lo deseo, créeme. Soy mejor, lástima que no puedas apreciarlo.

-Nadie lo hace.

-¿No? –Draco la miró a los ojos. La lluvia que le estaba cayendo en el pelo le estaba "creando" un flequillo.

-Bueno sí, -dijo Ginny poniendose nerviosa, Draco andaba acorralándola cada vez más, física y verbalmente.- Pero son tontos. Sólo se fijan en tu... –Ginny dejó sin terminar la frase. Iba a decir "físico"

-¿En qué, Weasley? –preguntó Draco divertido, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando la boca con una sonrisa. Había notado lo que Ginny quería decir.

-Nada, olvídalo. –Ginny miró al suelo. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

-Soy millones de veces mejor que él...

-¿Sí? –preguntó Ginny, esa vez con más rabia y mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.- Dime una cosa, Malfoy. Sólo una. En la que tu seas mejor que Harry.

Draco tardó unos segundos en responder. Ginny bajó la mirada.

-Lo entenderás en seguida.

Ginny levantó la cabeza, curiosa por esa respuesta, pero lo único que le dio tiempo a ver fueron dos manchas grises.

Draco la estaba besando.

Lo apartó sin (casi) dudar, empujándolo lejos de ella.

-¡¡¡Qué te crees que haces!!!

-Oh, Weasley, lo estabas deseando.

-¡Asqueroso! ¡No es verdad! 

Ginny estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca en su vida lo había estado tanto... Él sonreía.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡¡No me toques!!

Le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

Se escuchó un ruido. Draco miró de donde procedía. Eran los integrantes de los dos equipos que salían ya de los vestuarios.

Sin dejar de sonreír desagradablemente, Draco se pasó una mano por los labios, como limpiandolos. Y se fue. 

-¡Me estabas esperando, Gin! ¡gracias! 

Lean se acercó a Ginny, que estaba de pie, sin decir ni hacer nada. Miró a Lean con los ojos vidriosos, y con la voz quebrada y mucha rabia, preguntó:

-¿Qué está pasando?

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

Su actuación había sido estupenda. Siempre cogía la snitch. O casi siempre. Pero esta vez había sido genial, la técnica que había utilizado era digna de un jugador profesional. Aunque de eso sólo se dieron cuenta los expertos en Quidditch.

Estaba muy cansado, pero las ganas de celebrar la victoria le vencían. Seguro que ya habían montado algo en la sala común mientras él se estaba duchando en los vestidores.

Harry subía los escalones que parecían más altos de lo normal, cuándo se cruzó con alguien.

La misteriosa chica Slytherin del otro día se lo quedó mirando.

-Hola... –dijo Harry, sin saber, ni querer, que más decir.

-¿Encontraste a Cho?

-Ajá.

La chica siguió andando, con una especie de sonrisa en los labios. Quizás intentaba parecer menos borde, pero lo llevaba en la sangre.

Harry siguió andando. Cuando escuchó que la chica se paraba de golpe y se giraba para ver la espalda de él. 

-Fue perfecto el descenso estilo Lubistch, Potter, exactamente como en la final del mundial del 92.

Cuando Harry se giró sólo distinguió a lo lejos la túnica negra.

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

-¿Tienes tiempo, Blaise?

Blaise se paró en seco y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

-¿Me llamaste Blaise y me pediste si tenía tiempo? Draco ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Déjate de bobadas. –dijo Draco secamente. -Ayúdame a hacer un plan.

-Oh no... Ahora no. Bonnie me está esperando.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta chica te esta estovando el cerebro.

Unos zapatos de tacón resonaron en la sala.

-Opino lo mismo, Draco. Esta inútil le esta volviendo imbécil.

Blaise miró a Pansy.

-Ahora mismo me da igual lo que opinéis. Y tú y tu plan me importais un carajo. –dijo mirando a Draco, muy furioso. Luego miró a Pansy y con desprecio añadió.- Y tú deja esta postura y tápate un poco, si tu manual de seducción lo permite, claro.

Blaise Zabini cogió la chaqueta y se fue sin decir nada más, ante la cara indiferente de Draco y la extrañada de Pansy.

-¿Qué...?

-Ya se le pasará.

-Ajá... –Pansy asintió mientras miraba por donde se había marchado Blaise. Después volvió la vista a Draco.- Por cierto ¿De que plan estabais hablando?

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

-¡Oops! ¡Lo siento!

-Joder, la próxima vez ve con más cuidado.

-¿Qué...? 

Hermione se quedó mirando a la chica que acababa de pisar sin querer, la misma que le había respondido agriamente: Ginny.

-Nada.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny? –La prefecta subió las escaleras detrás de su amiga, que la había pasado de largo.- ¿Algo va mal?

-Todo. –Ginny se giró y la miró de forma fulminante.- ¿Acaso algo va bien?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Mm...er... Pues claro...

-¿Qué? Dime una cosa que vaya bien. No se como puedes decir que va bien. ¿Has visto al estúpido de mi hermano? ¡Aún no ha sido capaz de declararse!

-De... ¿De qué hablas? 

Ginny miró a Hermione, que tenía la cara como un tomate, y parecía extrañada y preocupada.

La pelirroja suspiró liberando su tensión.

-Nada. Perdona Mione.

Se escuchó ruido de pasos, las dos dirigieron su vista hacia arriba, al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Ron estaba yendo hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas...

-Ei. –saludó Hermione.

-Ahora mismo estabamos hablando de ti.

-¿De mí? –Ron miró a Ginny extrañado y después a Hermione divertido, aunque su cara cambió cuando vio a Hermione a punto de explotar de vergüenza.- ¿Y a que se debe este honor?

-Decía que si vas a tardar mucho a declarate o no.

Ginny se fue hacia arriba, después de hablar secamente, y no miró atrás.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando el suelo. 

El primero en hablar fue él:

-¿Ginny va borracha?

-No lo sé...

Ginny sacó la cabeza desde arriba de las escaleras:

-¡¡¡¡¡No estoy borracha, tontos!!!!!

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

Con el pie derecho descalzo tiró su zapato del otro pie lejos. Los apoyó en la mesa y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que segundos despues dejó apoyada en la mejilla que ella le había golpeado. Todo esto sin despegar su vista de la portada del libro que tenía en sus manos.

Pansy había hecho un buen trabajo. Aunque no era eso exactamente lo que él esperaba.

Finalmente abrió el libro. La primera página sólo contenía un nombre, escrito con tinta azul, de forma poco cuidadosa, aunque con buena caligrafía: _Virgina Weasley._

La segunda página prometía ser más interesante. Empezaba con un...:

"_28 de Agosto_

_Querido diario, ya queda menos para empezar mi quarto año y..."_

****

****

**-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-**

**_N/A: _**_Hoooooooolaaaa!_

_Bueno... ¿Qué tal? ¿os ha gustado? Me faltaba la escena R/Hr y Ginny pero ha quedao mu cutrilla... _ se hace lo que se puede. Me gusta la escena Blaise/Pansy/Draco, no? Y... a ver.... El D/G que tal????? La escena me encanta, menos el beso. Me falla. AAAAIIIII _

_A que es genial la chica Slytherin??? Me gusta mucho...! jajajjaa_

_Bueno... Bonnie dijo que si, creo que todo el mundo acertó.....! (no era muy dificil...)._

_La escena final os gustó?? Me ha gustado mucho!!! Tiene una parte tan maquiaveliiiiiiicaaaaaaa ooooooooooowwwwww_

_Venga dejad comentarios... con consejos porfavorrrrr!!!! Que ya no tengo nada más que decir..... _

_A contestar los reviews! =D_

**_JeRu:_**_ Wuola!! Me alegro de que te gustara... aunque lo siento, soy así de rapida... no se le puede hacer nada ;) jejejej. Bueno... de Bonnie tengo que soy enamoradiza, pero ya esta. Además, Bonnie no tiene mala intención... ella no quería estropear el R/Hr.. lo hizo sin querer XD. Poz si, le dijo que si a Blaise... jejeje Espero que te guste este capitulo!!! Deja review! =D_

**_Ginny Carter: _**_Wuooola!! Jejej, tu comprendes a Bonnie, ella es enamoradiza, le dice que si, y al cabo de dos dias quizas le gusta otro...  Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Draco es el mejor! Jajaja. ME alegro de que te gusteee. Ron y Hermione terminaran juntos (obviamente!) pero aun los tengo que hacer sufrir... muajajaja. Ahhhh ya veras con quien termina Harry. Ya veras ;). Gracias otra vez, espero que te guste, y deja review! =D_

**_CurlsofGold: _**_Wuolaaa! Gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo también te guste, y dejes review! =D_

**_Thuringwethil: _**_Wuoooola! No, la verdad, empecé el Señor de los anillos pero me quedé en el principio... (ya lo leere! No lo abandono XD) Jjejej, ese review también me gusta, esta todo tan junto que me estoy volviendo loca leyendolo y no se por donde emepzar a comenzar...XD jajaja Tengo que esperarme a que escribaa Kami apra que tu escribas Meinant ja te dis... Con lo que me gustan los dos fics, y tardais más que yo! ;_;. Ya ves, yo también creo que Draco es más sexy y guapo (y inteligente) que como lo pintan en los libros, yo creo que madurará y entonces si que sera lo máximo!!!! Me encantaria que los libros de verdad terminaran con un D/G, jajajaja es demasiado irreal ;_;. Creo que se te cortó el review, siempre pasa cuando pones la carita "_". Es que echaba de menos las frases que pones despues de tu firma! Jejejej Venga espero que te guste este capitulo....! Y deja review! Muajaajjaj XD_

**_Megan Baudelarie: _**_Wuolaaaaa!!!!!!!! ¿Lo ves? Draoc tb consigue un diario!!!! Me da rabia porque lo tenia escrito antes de leer lo tuyo, aunque van a pasar cosas distintas (para empezar, draco no lo va a leer, ya veras!) Bueno, lastima que no te guste el Blaise/bonnie,aunque ya aviso que cuando termine el fic ellos ya no seran pareja...! Muchas gracias por el reviewwwwwwwwww! VI me da palo escribirlo... a ver si escribes tu Serendipity que me gusta mucho! Gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capi y dejes otro!!!! =D_

**_Yochi: _**_Wuoooola! Muchas gracias por el review! El siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo empezado, y Visita Inesperada.... bueno... _ Y por lo tuyo, no seas así!!!! Por un review de malgusto borraste tus fics??? Haces que todas las personas que los leían no puedan seguir leyendo porque solamente a una no le gustó!! No seas así, contraataca pero no dejas que se haga con la suya, es decir, deprimirte. No dejes que te afecte! Que a mi me gustaba mucho tu fic! Aunque no recuerdo el capitulo en que me quedé... Era cuando Draco decidia quedarse a vivir con Ginny y su hijita, más o menos. Espero que te guste este capitulo y dejes review!!!!! Bye! =D_

**_Nimph: _**_EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Hola! :) Crec que ja vam parlar de la piga den Blaise i va quedar clar que no s'havi de comparar amb l'Enrique iglesias... ejjejejejeje no em facis cas! Ho sento! No vaig contestar l'últim mail que em vas enviar... saps on he estat? A Madridddddd! M'ho he passat genial, ja et passare fotos!. Bueno, si, estems d'acord... en Draco es el millor *^^*. Bueno...  la Bonnie es molt més feliç de la vida i enamoradissa, la Lean es divertida tb pero més timida... Encara no se amb qui acabara la Lean!!!! Ajuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaa'm. La Pansy cap al final será més simpatica! Wuooo! Em va agradar motl el D/G nou, el seguiras d'aqui poccccccc?????? Y On air? He llegit en el review de la greta que ja t'has desbloquejat... tinc ganes de comprovar-ho! MUAAJAJAJA Amb lo de morts a ByN em fas porrrrrrrrrr! Que noo!!!!!! Bueno espero que escriguis aviat, i que em deixis un review maco, jejejejej. Un petonas! Ai per cert, que l'escena del petò, m'ha recordat a ByN!!!! Ho sento!!! M'he donat compte despres... sorryyyyyyy Byyyyyyyyyyeeeee =D (la greta t'envia petons desde el seu review XD)_

**_Gwen, Emperatriz de Merilon: _**_ Wooo! UQ dolenta que soc que no et deixo review **. Si si, feliciana, el millor dels reviews!!! El meu! Dic teuuuuuuuuuu! He llegit "maco-PC" i he entes "Paco" mira tu, tinc paquititis!!!!!!! Jajajajaj paquetón! Jajjajajajajjajaajajajjajaja *la marina es tira pel terra am la panxa enlaire*  ssiiiii resem a en Chris!!!! Chris te queremos, wuo wuo wuo. Saps que el meu nou comic ja te nom??? CO havia de ser guiri he pensat.... (a veure que tem sembla) "Remember me?". Tu ets la Lean i jo la Ginny... si??? MUAJAJJAJAJ. Draaaaaaco powaaaaaaa Dracoooooo rulessssss! En Blaise ja s'ha rebelattttttt!!!!!!!!! Que maco! Ara nirá per lliure i nmo es paralara amb en draoc i llavors la Pansy... (m'ho estic pensant ara XD). Aqui encara t'agrada més la T. Oi??? Ejjeje Ja será més guay la pansy, ja! (tot ve despres XD). Ara la Ginny enloc d'odiar en draco passara d'ell, i li dira "dos metros! Dos metros!" El meu cor es més pur que el teu perque esta lavado con perlan! TOMA!  La marta t'envia petons desde el seu review! VISCA LA PEPA! VISCA LA PEPA!!!!!! La trobo a faltarrrrr! Si acabo els deures et fare el dibuix, oks?????? :) un petunas amor! =D_

**_Rakshaneta (es a dir, que no esta bruta): _**_HOOOOOOOLA!!!! EN Blaise/paco??? Jajajajja m'agrada que el bautegis aixi! Queda molt sensual! Ahir al set59 la Irina (una amiga) va parlar amb l'amic de'n Paco (es coneixen) i li va dir "com es que vens sol?" i elll va dir "En Paco no ha vingut" es més tonto. Aixo ja ho veiiiiiiiiig!!!!!! Lo que vull es saber on es en Pacoo! Jajajaja. O sento. Smpre rallo amb lo mateix. Bueno tu ja has llegit aquest capitol... espero que t'agradi....... vull dir que em deixis review maco XD.  AAAAAA ets massa llesta, si, has encertat qui es la Slytherin i tb amb qui acabara.... jejejje (Si no recordes de que estic parlant mira el review que vas deixar). Amb qui pot acabar la Lean?? Ajudaaaaa!!!!!! Vinga moltes gracies pel review! Un petunas!!!!!!!!!! =D_

**_Sabrina Evans: _**_Wuola!!!!!!!! No ves el G/D?? pues ya lo veras, ya... :). Te confundiste Lean con Blaise. Porque dijiste que a Bonnie le gustaba Lean asi que supongo que te confundiste porque Lean es su amiga i Blaise su novio... jejej. Te parece Draco/Cho? Pero si no han hablado en todo el fic! Y bueno, Harry/Ginny hay un poco, pero porque es normal, ya que Ginny esta enamorada de Harry y no puede cambiarse tan rapido... no? Bueno, igualmente, veo que te ha gustado, ejejje, gracias por el review, espero que te guste ese capi y dejes otro reviewwwwww! Bye! =)_

**_Claudia: _**_Holaaaaa!!! Si, Draoc fue cruel con Ginny... pero porque Draco es así de nacimiento... jejej. Ya veras con quien va al baile Harry... MUAJAJAJA! Y Draco ira con Ginny... ejejje supongo... no, si que iran! Tu comprendes a Bonnie verdad? Jejjeje. Gracias por la noticia, tu siempre a la ultima!!!! Jejejej Ojala vbemos pronto Harry Potter 3...! y tenog ganas de leer el 5º! Muchhhhiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por el review! Spero que te guste este capitulo, y me dejes review! Jejjeje, ahora tengo colapso con Visita Inesperada pero no pienso abandonar... =D byeeeee_

**_Patty: _**_Hoooooola! Jajajajjajaj Bueno, no et sentis malament si li fas el salt amb en Josh (ell tel fa amb mi XDDDDDD) Perque en Blaise s'assembla a en Paco, i en Paco s'assembla a en Josh... son com tres bessons, un de 24 anys, l'altre de 18 i l'altre de 16,pero bessons! Jajajaja. Tens rao, tots son guapos!!!! A que triunfa molt la noia Slytherin?? Al capitol seguent se sap qui es!!!!!  Bueno, espero que t'agradi aquest capitol!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un petunasssssssss!!!!!!!!!! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!_

_Muchas gracias por haver leído hasta aqui... ya estas aqui **dejame review**!!!!!!!! Jajaja espero que os haya gustado..._

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO A LA GUERRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Mi nombre es **R!|\|04** _**D!GgºrY**_ soy un mito inimitable..._


	5. Cediendo

.

CAPÍTULO 5: **_Cediendo _**

"_28 de Agosto_

_Querido diario, ya queda menos para empezar mi quarto año y..._

_...y aún menos para ver a Harry"_

El diario se cerró de golpe y fue a caer encima de la mesa. Mientras Draco se pasaba una mano por la mejilla.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¿Has visto a...?

-Si vas a preguntarme dónde está tu novio ni idea.

-Iba a decir Ginny y Lean. Estúpido.

-Tus insultos ya no me afectan, boba.

-¿No llegas a nada más, Crevey?

-Déjame Bonnie. Piérdete.

-Ui, ui, ui. Colin está triste.

Él le dirigió una severa mirada.

-¿Ginny aún no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos?

-No es tu problema.

-No pareces tú, tan borde. –Sonrió ella, haciéndolo enfadar.

Siempre se peleaban. Era la única persona con la que Colin era desagradable. Bonnie lo era con más.

Se quedaron mirando con fúria. 

Lean llegó desde las escaleras.

-¿Otra vez peleando? Bonnie eres estúpida. ¡Colin es el único chico de Hogwarts que es tan simpático!

Bonnie dejó escapar una carcajada mientras Colin se sonrojaba. Segundos después, él se fue.

-¿Vamos? Hay que contarte algo.

-Sí, vamos.... ¡Ay no! Lo siento. Blaise me espera. –sonrió enormemente- ya me explicarás después ¿eh?

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¡Arg! ¡Lav! 

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira quién está ahí!

-¿Dónde...? ¡Ahhh! ¡¡Ya lo veo!!

-¿Has visto que guapo esta hoy...?

-¿Tu crees que se habrá puesto así para... ti...?

Parvati abrió mucho los ojos (con sombra de ojos violeta y extra de rímel) mirando a su amiga. Ya habían pasado los dos días. HOY sucedería lo que ella tanto deseaba.

-Ow... ¿has visto que brazos?

-Joder, tía. Que Terence es mío. –Parvati frunció el ceño mirando a Lavender.- Que tu ya tienes a Seamus.

-¿Y eso me quita el derecho de opinar?

-No, pero, ya te digo que Terence es m...

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡Se acerca!! 

Lavender agarró la manga de Parvati y empezó a tirar de ella mientras ahogaba grititos de emoción.

-Esta mirando hacia aquí...

Parvati no decía nada, miraba hacia él. Se sentía como en las nubes...

Él sonrió.

La cara de ella empezaba a estar de color blanco.

La escena se paró unos instantes como en una _estúpida película norteamericana de_ _teenagers_ y detrás de Terence Higgs parecía resplandecer el sol.

Cuando de pronto...

-Qué guapa estás hoy.

¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

¡¡Las había pasado de largo!!

Parvati y Lavander se giraron descaradamente.

Terence hablaba y sonreía a una chica morena.

-¿Esta es...?

-Tasha Smith.

-Me las pagará...

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Adiós... Adiós...

Bonnie se separó de él dándo saltitos. No tenía remedio... Blaise no pudo evitar sonreir al verla de espaldas, andando tan feliz.

Aunque la felicidad duró poco. Allí al fondo distinguió a Draco con Pansy cerca. Eran... Arg. No soportaba verlos. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts que le gustaba Pansy y que era como la sombra de Draco... Le había costado deshacerse de eso. Pero aparte de triste estaba orgulloso...

Sólo tenía que buscar otros amigos.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Estaban en el Gran Salón. Pansy pasó delante de él mirándolo de reojo. Como si no se notara. Haciéndose la coqueta. Pero era díficil hacerse la interesante si lo que estaba haciendo era pasear detrás de Draco. Draco lo miró, estaba extraño, no dijo nada.

Alguien se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado de Blaise, y bufando, murmuró:

-Será idiota.

Blaise se giró y miró a Roger Davies.

-¿Quién?

-El Malfoy este. ¿Sois amigos?

-No.

-Me alegro por tí. Es un creído.

-Quizás tú también lo serías si tuvieras a medio Hogwarts loco por tí.

-No, creeme. –Y después con ironia y aires de superioridad agregó:-  Lo digo por experiencia.

Blaise sonrió.

Después se fijo en la marca de la ropa de Roger. 

Bueno, podía ser un buen amigo.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-No.

-¿Pero por qué no? No te cuesta nada...

-No, Ron, no. ¡No voy a dejarte copiar mis deberes!

-¿Tan profundo es tu odio hacia mi? –sonrió él.

Como toda respuesta Hermione le sacó la lengua.

¿Ahora? ¿Era ahora un buen momento?

¿En una biblioteca...? Qué va. Mejor un lugar romántico... Un momento. ¿Se trata de Hermione, no? ¿Qué lugar mejor que una biblioteca? Arggg.

Ron no conseguía concentrarse en sus deberes de Artimancia, en cambio Hermione no parecía tener problemas... Se veía tan graciosa concentrada...

De pronto levató la cabeza.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué se te hagan solos los deberes? –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Ah... no... lo siento... –Arg... lo había pillado embobado... Qué vergüenza.

-¿Ron? ¿Pasa algo? –Hermione parecía preocupada.

Como toda respuesta él se sonrojó. ¿Ahora? ¿Sí?

-¿Quieres decirme algo? 

-Sí... que si... 

Hermione lo obligó a seguir con la mirada.

-Sí, esto. Ya sabes.

-No. Me temo que no sé. –sonrió Hermione.

-Oh venga, eres...

-Vuelve a lo de antes... No te andes por las ramas –rió ella.

-Ya sabes lo que te voy a decir. Dí sí o no.

-¿Sí o no qué, Ron? –Hermione estaba disfrutando haciendo sufrir a Ron, reía divertida.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo palabra por palabra?

-¡Sí!

-¿Esta es la respuesta?

-¡No! A lo que he dicho "Sí" es a lo de que lo digas palabra por palabra... –estalló en carcajadas.

-Eres idiota. Ahora ya no te voy a pedir que salgas comigo.

Hermione, sonrojada, se quedó mirando a Ron. Segundos después Ron se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y se sonrojó más que nunca. Hermione sonrió.

Ron se molestó, y en dos segundos estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca con cara de mala leche.

-¡Ron! ¡Espera!

Él se giró con mala cara.

Ella se acercó a él, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Sí. 

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

¿Dónde estarían Ron y Hermione? Ultimamente siempre los perdía. _Qué casualidad._ Ojala él lo tuviera así de fácil... 

-¡Harry!

Ahhhh esa voz. Se giró. 

Allí estaba ella, Cho. Con... la chica Slytherin.

Otra casualidad.

-Ei, hola.

-Hola _Harry_. –Sonrió la chica morena, con esa sonrisa suya tan traviesa.

-Oh, Tasha, ¿Conoces a Harry? –preguntó extrañada Cho.

-Todo el mundo conoce a Potter, Cho. –ironizó Tasha.

-Bueno, habíamos hablado. –se explicó Harry.

-Ah... 

Segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Bueno, nos vemos, yo me voy. –Tasha se iba a girar para irse, cuando:

-¡Cho! ¿puedes venir un momento? Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de la reunión... –Paul, un prefecto de Ravenclaw llamaba a Cho, quién también lo era.

-Ahora vuelvo, esperadme aquí, ¿eh?

Cho se fue corriendo dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿Te gusta mucho?

-¿Yo? ¿A mí?

-Aún no hablo con las paredes. –la morena puso los ojos en blanco.- Sí, tú, Potter.

Harry miró al vacío.

-Le pedí para ir al baile y me dijo lo mismo que a Malfoy. "Me lo pensaré" –esperó unos segundos, y después mirándola a la cara agregó:- ¿Hay algo más humillante?

-Eres tonto.

-¿Qué....?

-Cho no quiere quedar mal, pero Cho no va a ir al baile ni contigo ni con Malfoy.

-¿Y con quién...?

-Con nadie, Potter, con nadie. –Harry abrió mucho los ojos- No se olvida a tu amor tan rápido, ¿no crees? Si quieres que se enamore de ti, primero tiene que desenamorarse...

-¿De...?

-Cedric. Cedric Diggory. –Entonces lo miró sonriente.- ¿Hay que explicartelo todo, eh Potter?

Harry medio sonrió.

-Puedes llamarme Harry.

-De acuerdo, entonces. –sonrió, como si no hubiera existido la anterior conversación.- Adiós _Harry_.

Pasó una mano por su cabeza, removiéndole el pelo y se fue. 

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Parece que te vayas a comer a alguien.

-Y lo haría.

-Si eso no ensuciara tu ropa, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-Venga, Parvati, no te me pongas así...

-No me pongo de ninguna forma, estoy pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En como hacerle pasar un mal rato a la Tasha Smith esa.

-¡Oh, por favor! –Lavender puso los ojos en blanco. –Lo único que hizo fue hablar con Terence.

-Y él le dijo guapa.

-Bueno, lo es ¿no?

-Waw, Lavender ¡me ayudas mucho! ¿Qué tipo de persona anima así a su amiga?

-Yo, Parvati, yo. –Lavender recogió sus pergaminos.- Cuando dejes de pensar en ti misma me avisas, yo me voy.

Parvati bufó. _Lo que faltaba. ¿Algo podría ir peor?_

Alguien se sentó en la silla de su lado.

_¿Por que hablaste, estúpida?_ _Ahora sí que nada puede ir peor._

-Ejem... ¿Parvati?

-Sí, ¿Terry? –no le gustaba ese Ravenclaw, todo el día en la biblioteca. 

-Yo... ¿Querrías venir conmigo al baile?

Parvati pensó unos segundos.

-¿Contigo?

Él asintió.

-No gracias, tengo la suerte de poder elegir entre mejores pretendientes.

Se había pasado, sí. Pero es que este día no estaba de buen humor...

-Ejem... mejor hablamos otro día. O quizás nunca. –Terry se levantó, y después continuó mirándole a los ojos.- No sabía que fueras tan estúpida.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Ginny. ¿Has visto quién viene por ahí?

-Podrías ser... ¿menos efusiva? ¡Da igual! Es un pasadizo, tiene todo el derecho ¿no?.

Lean miró a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Le has perdonado lo de que... te besara?

-NOO. Eso nunca. A tres metros de mi.

Aunque Draco no podía oir lo que decian, sonreía complacido. Estaba loco. Ginny sacudio la cabeza y cuando volvió a mirar enfrente, Draco ya estaba cerca de ellas, (quizás incluso, a menos de tres metros, arg.)

-¿No estareis hablando de mi, verdad? –sonrió el Slytherin.

-Oh sí, Malfoy. Tú eres el centro del mundo. –exclamó Ginny, con tono de enfandada.- No tenemos nada mejor de lo que hablar.

-Perdona, debí suponer que hablabais de Potter. 

-Hablásemos de lo que hablásemos no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Ah no? –Draco sacó algo de su túnica.- ¿Esto tampoco es asunto tuyo?

Ginny se quedó paralizada. Malfoy tenía su diario...

Draco miró a Lean.

-¿Te importa...?

Lean lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-Te espero en el Gran Salón, Gin.

Después se giró y se fue furiosa. Ahora ya estaban como él quería, solos otra vez.

-Dame eso.

-¿Porqué tendría que dártelo?

-Dámelo.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, plantada delante de Draco.

-¿Sin que me des nada a cambio? Creo que no me conoces, Weasley.

-No tengo que darte nada a cambio porque es MI diario.

-Ahora lo tengo yo.

-Eres tan... –él le invitó a seguir con la mirada.- tonto, creído, retorcido, frío, cobarde, capullo...

-¿Algo más?

-Insensible, cínico, malévolo...

-Pero... –le ayudó a seguir, sonriendo.

-No hay peros, Malfoy. Dame el diario y serás un poco menos malévolo.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Lástima. Me gusta ser malo.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres a cambio, Malfoy?

-Lo sabes bien.

-Sabes que no lo haré.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ni siquiera si sabes que las paginas de tu diario (todas hablando de Potter...) correran por el instituto? De hecho ya he hecho las copias.

-No.

-Sí.

-No me lo creo.

-Puedes elegir, entre eso o... ir al baile con él.

Ginny evitó su mirada gris mientras se mordía los labios.

Draco sonrió.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

**_N/A: _**_EEEEyyy! Cuanto tiempo, os acordais de mi? Y del fic? No se si poner un resumen del capitulo anterior o que... jejej, lo digo en serio!_

_Bueno este capitulo hace tiempo que estaba hecho... (no me pegueis), pero le he hecho algunos retoques, además, se nos estropeo la linea del adsl durante una semana y pico, me estaba volviendo loca sin conectarme!! Pero ya estoy aki!!_

_Me encanta la última escenaaaaaa! Más que la D/G del capítulo pasado, y mira que casi no a pasado nada..._

_Teneis mucha gente nueva!!!! **Roger Davies**, **Terry Boot**, y un poco de protagonismo para **Terence Higgs**... aaaaaggg... si ya había dicho que Blaise Zabinni tenia una retirada a **Josh Hartnett** (sorry, es mi idolo XD, tengo 300 fotos de él!!(contadas!)), ahora os digo que **Terence **tiene una retirada a **Ashton Kutcher**... Diox, que bellezas corren por Hogwarts...T_T quiero ser brujaaa. En cambio **Roger **lo veo menos atractivo pero muy guapo... ¿se me entiende? Tb tendría que describir a las chicas, no? Otro día..._

_Por cierto, es mono, eh, **Cedric**? Jajaj y **Tasha**? Os gustó? Me encanta que le llame **Potter** a **Harry**, jajjaja, que tonteria. Pero ahora ya sabeis que la slytherin misteriosa es **Tasha Smith**, la misma que salió con **Draco Malfoy** y que tiene a **Terence Higgs** detrás... jejej_

_Venga os dejo que siempre agobio! Gracias por leer eso y gracias por los reviews!!!! (ovbiamente) ahora los respondoooo:_

**_Jeru: _**_Holaaaaaa! Actualicé! Caen tomates en el techo de tu casa hoy? Ejejjejej siempre la primera, graaacias!!!! Esta vez tardé mucho y no se si el capitulo es bueno... sorry... jejeje yo tb quiero ser Ginny! Pues sí, tu te acercas más a Ginny que yo! Por lo menos eres pelirroja...yo castaño clarito... ¿Hermione? Jajaja prefiero ser Ginnyyyyyyyy. Otro poco más de R/hr... ¡por fin novios! Jejeje, Creo que Sirius no pinta mucho en este fic... assssh!!! Y draoc en las duchas lo sacó mi hermana, dirá que la copio, XD. Aunque bueno ya pensare algo... jeeje gracias por el review otra vez! Epero que te guste este capitulo! Bye!!!_

**_Abin: _**_Holaaaaa! Sorry pero creo que esta vez tardé aún más....un mes justo... Espero que te guste la escena D/G, a mi tb me encanta esta pareja!! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capitulo!! __Byeee! _

**_CurlsofGold: _**_Hola!!! __Supongo que te quedaste con las ganas de saber que ponía el diario de Ginny.. aaaah! Draco, en el fondo, no es tan malo!!! Aunque quizás si no hubiera dicho nada de Harry hubiera seguido leyendo... no se no se, que cada cual piense lo que quiera! Jeje. Espero que te guste el D/G de este capi, y ahí tienes más R/Hr, por fin novios!!!! Muchas graciaspor el review!!!! __ciao!_

**_Ginny Carter: _**_Hola!!!!! __Siento, casi que tardé más esta vez en actualizar... espero que la espera os valga la pena! Yo hice lo que pude! Jejeje muchas gracias...!! tu descripción del fic "_Es maquiavelico, misterioso, interesante..." _parece una descripción de Draco, ejejej. Muchas gracias otra vez!!!!! Bye!!_

**_Polgara: _**_Hola!! Bueno, jejej, Ginny ya tendrá tiempo de darse cuenta de que Draco es MIL veces mejor que Harry en TODO, pero, bueno demosle tiempo pobrecilla! Jejej ¿no encuentras normal que rechace su beso? Eso lo que haría yo, por muy guapo que sea el tio, si no te gusta, no te gusta... ¿no? Porque Ginny no lo conoce tanto como nosotras... (que nosotras leyemos fics hablando de él, jejejejejje). Wuoo... si te gusta Tasha pero te molesta que vaya con Harry.... __ai ai ai... __Bueno, tranqui ESTO VA A TERMINAR CON DRACO Y GINNY JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE! Lo siento... me dejé llevar por la emoción... jajajaj MUUUUchas gracias por el review, no te preocupes por Ginny... ya tendrá tiempo, jajjaja, venga, gracias otra vez...!!!!!!!!!! __Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! _

**_Megan Baudelarie: _**_Hooooooolaaaaa!!!!! __Que taaaal? Bueno, ya ves que lo del diario era una excusa para que ella aceptara el trato... Draco no se atreve a mirarlo, jejejjeje. Otro pedacito de Ron/hermione... jjejej, ¡ya salen!¡ya salen! Bueno, si te entiendo, Pansy es mala pero es porque siente celos... jejej. Bueno, Tasha es la misteriosa... no se cuando voy a segui Visita Inesperada.... jejeje a ver cuando sigues tú con Serendipity, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre, jejejeje. Gracias por el review!!!! __byeeeeeeeeee!_

**_Nimph: _**_Hola!!!!! __Bueno, ara tens un capitol més curtet... es que saps que? __Els organitzo i tot ara! __Jajaja per això ocuparan una mica menys… o pude no, no se…_. Bueno, lo de ByN me'n vaig donar compte despres (estas al meu subconscien? Doncs surt que ens veiem les cares!!! Jajaja). Sips, sóc tonta i sempre dic el final, pero en Blaise i la Pansy acabaran junts... Bueno, si, ja tens totes les parelles (¬¬ jajaja) pero la Lean i la Bonnie no es toraran Willow! Tinc futur per la Lean, pero per la Bonnie no ho se benbé. __I tens més nois!!!!!! __Contenta? Jeje Es que ja tenies raó, ja! Bueno, lo de les catalanes es porta a la sang. Un petuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss!!!!!! A veure si algun dia escrius (ei, no, que fa "poc" vas posar On Air! Que dolenta sóc, jajajajaj) ho dic en serio, eh! Puja o ByN o On Air o Para que sirven las plumas?, oks??? Un altre petunas, gracies per el review!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**_Sheyla Malfoy: _**_Holaaa! Mmm… pues si te aburre el D/G lo tienes mal… sorry! Jejej pero te metiste en un fic D/G! I además... aaaa, la Slytherin y Draco no se pueden liar porque ya se liaron!!! (aunque tp quedaría mal...).No me importa que me des tu opinión, eh? Para esto esta la pagina! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que sigas leyendo!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**_Z@irä Mälfoy*: _**_Hola!!!! Wuo, que nick tan chulo! Jejeje. Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra de que te guste.... espero que este capitulo tb!!!! Y claro que a Draco le va a gustar Ginny, jajajaj, viva el D/G! Siento haber tardado tanto pero ahí estoy....! espero que te guste este capitulo! Gracias por el review otra vez!! Byee!!_

**_Sabrina Evans: _**_Hola!!!!!!! Gracias por el review... me algra de que te gustara el capitulo, este que tal? Bueno, pobre Cho Chang... jejeje, auque la voy a dejar sola porque ella esta enamorada de Cedric (T_T). Venga, espero que te guste este capi y dejes review!!!!!!!! bye!!!!!!!!! _

**_Rakshaneta: _**_eeeeeeiii, t'estaba escribint un mail però he anat a dinar i ja m'he oblidat, XDDDDDD. Espero que noi facis com jo i deixis el review ràpid, jajaja que egosita sóc ;), pero si trigues deixe'l ben llarg :P. Eeeeiiiiiiiii buneo, si trigues a deixar el review perque estàs a un congrés d'arqueologia amb nois guapos, faré veure que em sap greu igualment, però per dins pensaré que estic orgullosa de tu! Ajjajajajaj que malament estic! Bueno, en Draco no es tan cabroncete que no llegeix tot el diari! Jejejej i la Tasha? Bueno, tu ja ho sabies qui era... pero ara es oficial! Jejejej. No se quan continuaré VI... encara que tinc un tros escrit desde fa mil anys que si vols ja te'l passaré per mail, oks? A veure si escriu tu, eh!!!!! Qualsevol cosa, pero vull o en ced-fantasmet (:D) o en Nick patilleru! Jejejjejeje un petunas, gracies per el review!!!!!!!!!! bye!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Gwen de Merilon: _**_Hola mala germana!!!!!!!!! Que tal? Ai, jo encara t'he de deixar review, no? Espera't!!!! Eh??? Eh??? Pero no se si serà tan gracios com l'altre, es que m'han trucat uns homes queixant-se de que anava fent propaganda de la seva web sense permis i que anaven massa tafaners, i que tb molts tontus havein volgut provar això de ser mortífagos sense ser d'slytherin!!!!! Imgina't! L'adreça quierosermortífago@voldyylosmortífagos.tom es va colapçar!! I la pagina web ni diguem! Van fer el record i ara tenen 500.000.000 hits!!!! No, a veure, en Draco es sensual... pero sexual tb!!!! __Home, home, home, no fotessim!! __Jujujuju (cara viciada). Sips, la Ginny ha tingut una sortida Lindsey, pero amb la Lindsey estaben acostumats, jajaja, a més ella ho feia de bon humor. Jo pensaba que aquella escena habia estat una merda i a tothom li ha agradat... para gustos, los colores!! Fijate tú!! Qué cosas! No se si hi ha cap més Draco al món, i si es de la teva edat, significa que es del 1978, i que, PER TAN, es MEU! Saps que l'Ashton Kutcher ha nascut el mateix dia que el meu jordi? Pero d'anys diferents, llàstima! Bueno em despedeixo que he d'estudiar!!!!!!! un petunet!!!bye!!_

**_Maya: _**_Hola!!!!!!! Me encanta tu nick, que es tambien un nombre real, lo sé, por eso me gusta! Pues mi debilidad es contar finales, así que si, Blaise y Pansy van a termianr juntos... :D... tu erres Slytherin? Yo Gryffindor, encantada! Jajajaj Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, de verdad! Espero que te guste este capitulo, muchas gracias!!!! Bye!!!!!!!_

**_Tokayo: _**_Wuola!!! Ei... gracias por el review, la verdad es que me ha subido los animos... jejeje muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar un review (sobre todo si es así!) venga espero que te guste este capitulo y no haya tardado demasiado...!_

_Muchas gracias por haver llegado hasta aquí... y ya que estás, **deja review!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!**_

****

****

_Mi nombre es **R!|\|04** _**D!GgºrY**_ soy un mito inimitable..._

_...Si no brillo yo, brilla mi asuencia..._


	6. Jugando

.

CAPÍTULO 6: **_Jugando _**

-¡Bonnie!

Bonnie se giró y se quedó mirando a Lean, sonriente.

Un segundo. Bonnie estaba con Blaise pero... ¿Quién era aquél? Lean entrecerró los ojos, le sonaba de Quidditch. Ajá, el capitán de Ravenclaw. El tal Davies (aaah! Tenía casi el mismo apellido que ella!)

-¿Quieres algo en especial? –preguntó Bonnie cuándo Lean ya estaba más cerca, mientras los dos chicos seguían hablando. 

-Bueno, en relidad no... –ahora ellos también se habían callado y la miraban. 

Esto... Davies también era el mismo que había "ido al baile" (mejor reducirlo a una expresión) con Fleur Delacour... Bueno, no podía negar que tenía buen gusto... Fleur, claro.

-Te buscaba para hablar pero... de nada urgente... –siguió Lean. Dispuesta a marcharse.

-No hace falta que te vayas, ¿eh? –dijo Blaise ante el asombro de Lean. El otro sonrió.

-Ah... ya bueno... -¿Porqué no podía hablar normal? ¿Qué (o quién) la ponía nerviosa? ¿Los dos chicos diez que tenía delante sonriendo? Qué va...

-Aps, Lean. Éste es Roger Davies. Roger, ella es Lean.

Lean sonrió, no iba a darle dos besos. Era patético. 

Se sentó a su lado entre el silencio.

-Blaise nos estaba contando su sueño. –rió Roger. Bonnie rió también, mientras Blaise sonreía.

-¿Y de qué iba...? –intentó sumarse Lean.

-De nada coherente. –risas.- Snape bailando con McGonagall... creo.

Bueno. Tenía que aceptarlo. Tampoco eran _tan _raros los amigos de Bonnie, que fueran pijos no significaba que no fueran divertidos... Quizás había juzgado demasiado pronto a Blaise. Él siguió explicando su sueño, y Lean no pudo más que sumarse a las risas de los otros dos.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

Draco se pasaba una mano por la barbilla, pensativo. En su sillón favorito, con los pies encima de la mesa, como de costumbre. Porfin tenía a la Weasley en sus redes. Aunque ya no sabía porqué hacía tanto lío, si lo que quería era ir con Cho Chang al baile. Cuestión de orgullo. No se dejaría tumbar por una negativa de la pelirroja. Y al fin lo había conseguido. Había hecho bien... Arg. Sí, claro, bien. Bueno... Seguramente.

Y ahora... ¿una especie de manual? Había avisado a la tal Dayan Montargue, Montague o como fuera, pero no le había dicho aún de qué se trataba... ¿Y esa Dayan tenía suficiente clase? No. Claro que no.

-Draco. –casi salió disparado al escuchar la voz de Pansy tan cerca.

-Lo siento Pansy, ahora estoy pensando. – Suficiente complicado lo tenía...

-Esto... ¿Y Blaise?

¿A que venía ahora preguntar por Blaise?

Y... ¿Por qué había eliminado a Pansy de la lista de "esteticientes" de la Weasley? Realmente, no había nadie mejor que _él mismo_ para dar clase. Pero no iba a encargarse del trabajo sucio del plan... 

Pansy seguía hablando con él:

-Ay mira Draco, eres tan...

Por fin Draco le prestó atención, ella había seguido hablando mientras él se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿_creído, retorcido, frío_? –sonrió él.

-Bueno... –Pansy abrió los ojos. Después se lo planteó- iba a decir egocentrico, pero esto que dices también me sirve.

-Mm... Egocentrico. Faltaba este.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada... –después carraspeó.- ¿Podrías hacerme _otro _favor?

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¡Ay, Ron! Otra vez lo mismo. –Hermione desvió la mirada, y agregó:- La verdad, yo no le veo la diferencia entre salir y no salir juntos.

-Ejem... –Ron tosió, todos estos temas le incomodaban.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Hermione lo miró, abriendo los ojos. Parecía decir "¿No es obvio?". Lo miraba bastante sonrojada y hacía movimientos extraños de cabeza.

-Ahh... –él la miró, aún más sonrojado. Abriendo los ojos también- ¿Quieres decir...?

-Eres único. –sonrió ella, divertida. ¿Qué mejor pasatiempo que poner nervioso a tu ami... novio?

-¿Es un cumplido? –ahora parecía más calmado.

Ron se acercó un poco a ella.

-Ehh te queda muy bien ese jersey... ¿Es nuevo? –visiblemente incómodo para ir directo al grano.

-No, lavado con Perlan. –rió ella, aunque empezaba a desesperarse.

Él se acercó un poco más.

-Igualmente gracias. –sonrió ella, acercándose a él.

Uno delante del otro. Ya casi estaban tocándose...

Ron tragó saliva.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

-¡¡Chicos!!

Los dos dieron un bote por el susto, Ron casi se cayó de la silla y parecía que todas sus pecas se hubieran juntado formando un sonrojo general... 

Hermione tomó aire, y preguntó a la que los acababa de llamar:

-¿Qué pasa, Parvati?

-¿Sabeis de que me he enterado?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

-No, Parvati, no sé de que te has enterado. Ni me importa. –dijo amargamente Ron.

-Pues... bueno, no sé si puedo contároslo...

-Pues no nos lo cuentes. – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-El caso es que... –Parvati seguía, ajena a las miradas de odio que le dirigian los otros dos.- ...Se ve que Tasha Smith... ¿Sabeis Carl Roberts?

Ron y Hermione asintieron, aburridos. Era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de esos de mucha teoria y poca práctica... Debía tener unos treinta años, y a veces era bastante pedante.

-Pues se ve que Tasha le hizo algunos favorcillos para que le subiera la nota... Ya me entendeis... De aquella... ufff...me espero lo peor. Imagináoslo, arg, sólo de pensarlo me da asco...

-¿Terminaste? –más que preguntar, afirmó Ron.

-Sí, si, traquilos, podeis seguir a lo vuestro. –sonrió Parvati al fin, como si ya hubiera cumplierto su misión.

Los otros dos Gryffindors se quedaron mirando como se iba la que les había estropeado el _mágico_ momento... Al fin Hermione rompió el hielo:

-¿Quién es esa Tasha Smith?

-Ni idea.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¡Weasley!

Ginny se giró, avergonzada. Incluso era incapaz de acudir él mismo a la "cita", siempre tenía que meter por enmedio a sus ...criados.

-¿Qué pasa, Parkinson?

-Creo que ya sabes a que vengo.

-¿Así que Malfoy envía a sus sirvientes? –siguió, sin dejar que Pansy mostrara su enfado de otra forma que no fuera con la expresión de su cara:- ¿No te acompañan también Crabbe y Goyle?

Pansy entrecerró los ojos.

-No te aconsejo una sesión de estética con ellos. –Ginny iba a sonreir ante este comentario, pero la amiga de Draco siguió.- Aunque quizá ni ellos conseguían desmejorarte.

Ginny estaba preparándose su mejor insulto. Pero recapacitó. Pasaría una tarde con aquella repelente y después "adiós muy buenas". 

No deseaba que pasara algo con su diario... Oh dios. Sólo de pensar que Malfoy lo había leído... Sí, casi en todas las páginas alababa a Harry. Pero... bueno, en otras, las del final de todo, también se le escapaba "lo bueno que estaba el capullo de Malfoy" (aunque eso a ella "no la afectaba"). Oh. Los diarios siempre le habían traído problemas. ¿Quién dijo que eran privados? 

Pansy la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Empezamos o qué?

Ginny la miró con desagrado. _No iba a disctuir con ella..._

-Será difícil.

No iba a dicutir con ella.

-¿No se te a ocurrido nunca cambiarte de peinado? ¿O peinarte simplemente?

...Iba a discutir con ella.

-Mira, estúpida creída, no pienso aguantarte más...

-¿Estúpida yo? ¿Y tú qué?

-¡Seré muchas cosas pero no una lameculos como tú! ¡Y encima vas de que tienes clase!

Pansy aspiró muy profundamente. Por un segundo pareció que iba a explotar, pero después fue dejando escapar el aire poco a poco. La cara roja de rabia fue volviendo a su color natural.

-Hago esto porque Draco me lo ha pedido. Así que no voy a discutir más contigo.

-Claro, claro. Si te lo pide tu dios...

-A ti también te convendría estar calladita ¿sabes? Tiene tu diario.

Ginny dejó escapar una risa de burla.

-¿También te lo ha dejado leer a tí? Dime, ¿llegará a ser un _best-seller_?

Pansy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por milésima vez.

-Veamos. ¿Tienes un peine?

-Y tanto. Llevo uno en el bolsillo. –dijo Ginny irónicamente, pero Pansy alargó la mano para que se lo diese. Ginny abrió los ojos.- Es broma.

-Tampoco es tan raro. Tengo allí mis cosas.

Se acercó a su mochila, una cruzada oscura, y la abrió. No era día de clases y no había un sólo libro...

Después de deshacerle las trenzas la peinó, que llevó un buen rato. Y no porque Ginny no se peinara, sinó por que lo hacía con el pelo mojado, y acto seguido se hacía las trenzas... así que Pansy tuvo que luchar contra millones de nudos. La "operación cortar" que sólo consistía en cortar las puntas abiertas ("¡y es que tienes abiertas hasta las puntas de las puntas abiertas!"), se prolongó hasta llegar a cortarle unos cuantos centímetros, en contra de la voluntat de Ginny. La cabellera que antes poco le faltaba para llegar hasta la cintura ahora casi no pasaba de los hombros. Después de limpiar y secar el cabello le hizo la raya a un lado, dejándole caer algunos cabellos sobre el ojo izquierdo. Lo remató con algunos clips y horquillas.

También la maquilló un poco, aunque Ginny la avisó de que lo primero que haría al salir de allí sería ir a al cuarto de baño y limpiarse la cara.

-El resto es cüestión de vestuario, así que ahora no puedo arreglarlo. Y la clase creo que tampoco... Es algo innato. –omitió la risa de burla de Ginny.- Ya lo aprenderás más adelante... ¿Quieres verte?

Ginny hizo una mueca, como quitándole importancia, pero realmente quería ver como estaba. Pansy le alargó un espejo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ginny carraspeó:

-Tampoco le veo tanta diferencia. –no iba a admitir que el nuevo peinado le sentaba mucho mejor, y que incluso la hacía parecer mayor.- Solamente en los ojos, parece que tenga algo pegado o así. Es horrible.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, y con su varita quitó el efecto de las pestañas de Ginny. Sólo un poco.

-¿Realmente esto va a hacer que Harry se fije en mí? –Se sintió estúpida.- No lo creo.

Detras suyo, la slytherin se iba paseando guardando sus cosas, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante cada comentario de Ginny.

La pelirroja se levantó del taburete y se acercó a Pansy.

-Gracias por tu sesión de estética, pero ahora quiero mi diario.

Alargó su mano hacia la otra chica, que la miraba perpleja.

-No tengo el diario.

-¿Qué?

-Lo tiene Draco...

-¿Cuándo me lo piensa volver?

-Hasta que no llegue el baile... La sesión aún no ha terminado...

-¿Hasta que Harry no me pida que vaya con él no me lo dará? Joder.

Giny se dirigió hacia la puerta, de aquella aula vacía, y con rabia abrió la puerta. Iba a irse cuándo la voz de Pansy le llamó la atención:

-¿Porqué tanto empeño en que vayas con Potter?

-¿Para tener vía libre y poder ir con Cho? 

Pansy miró a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es que te buscas unos amiguitos Parkinson...

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-¿No piensas estudiar nada?

-Mmm.... no tengo ganas.

-De verdad, Lisa, no tienes naaaada de Ravenclaw. –rió Georgia Darcy (Sus padres le pusieron el nombre del Estado Estadounidiense en memoria de su romance).- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé... Supongo que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó. –dijo Lisa Turpin. 

Las dos rieron, sabían en realidad porqué estaba Lisa en Ravenclaw, era muy vaga... pero también muy inteligente. 

-¿Vamos a estudiar juntas? -Preguntó Georgia.

-Creo que no. 

-¿Por? 

-Girate y verás la respuesta. –Georgia se giró y se encontró con un chico moreno con unos rizos preciooosos...: Michael. Sonrió.- Ey.

- Ey, -la cogió del mano, sonriendo.- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Ajá... –la chica Ravenclaw se despidió de su amiga con una mano, mientras su novio la arrastraba hacia fuera.

Lisa se quedó mirando la escena poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bueno, podía pasar a dar una vuelta por la biblioteca... ¡no para estudiar, claro! Sino porqué seguramente Terry estaría allí.

Y así fue. Se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-Hola, Lisa. –sonrió Terry, con un libro entre manos.- ¿Vienes a estudiar?

-No estoy TAN aburrida.

-Entiendo. –él la miró.- ¿Hay entrenamiento o estás aquí porque estás sola y no tienes mejor sitio en el que ir?

-No, no hay entrenamiendo. Aunque tampoco no es la otra opción, tengo millones de sitios interesantes a los que ir pero prefiero quedarme aquí mirando como estudias. –tenía la barbilla apoyada en las manos, y medio sonrió.- Siempre he pensado que las sillas de la biblioteca son más comodas que las de la Sala Común –acto seguido volvió a apoyar su cabeza directamente a la mesa.- Venga, estudia.

-Eso hago. –dijo él, mirando sin querer la mesa de delante, donde había algunos Gryffindor.- Eso hago.

Lisa no pudo evitar ver que su mejor amigo tenía la vista clavada en la estúpida gemela de Patil; de hecho, ella también se llamaba Patil de apellido, sino no serían gemelas, pero eran demasiado odiosas como para llamarlas por el nombre.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

Empezaba a echar de menos los cursos pasados en que había algo por lo que luchar... Aunque nunca lo admitiría, seguro que le mataban si diría que se lo pasaba bien luchando contra el lado oscuro... Bueno, "bien" no era la palabra, pero se sentía... mejor... Arg. Cada vez peor, seguro que pensaban que lo hacía para hacerse el chulo interesante... 

Y estar en un sillón del Gran Comedor, solo, mirando al vacío, es aburridísimo. Eso si que nadie se lo podía discutir.

Miraba sin ver como gente de todos los cursos y casas reían, hablaban e incluso discutian. Cuando se fijó un poco se dió cuenta que estaban entrando por la puerta un par de Slytherins... Tasha, y aquél capullo del equipo, Higgs. Iban hablando, él sonriendo, digamos que si tuviera parte veela este era un momento en el que saca a relucir sus... "poderes". Ella iba andando mirando hacia delante, y ocasionalmente decía algo que no parecía agradar mucho a Higgs. Aunque él seguía al ataque.

Pasaron por delante de él y Tasha no pareció verle, pero el chico sí. Más que nada porque de tanto mirar a la chica que tenía delante había tropezado con una de las piernas de Harry Potter.

-¡Estúpido Potter!

Harry se lo quedó mirando.

-Mira tú por dónde pasas.

Entonces, Tasha al notar que la vocecilla que no paraba de hablarle había callado se giró y se los quedó mirando.

-¡Potter! No te había visto.

No hacía falta que lo jurara. Higgs los miró a los dos de arriba a abajo.

-¿Conoces a este tío, Tasha?

-Y tanto, además –dijo acercandose a Harry.- tengo que decirle algo.

Harry se extrañó tanto como Terence Higgs.

-¿Puedo decirtelo ahora o tienes algo que hacer...?

-No... no... tengo nada que hacer. –respondió Harry, con una extraña sensación.

-Terence. –Tasha lo miró a los ojos después de sentarse al lado de Harry.- Tenemos que hablar en privado... te importaría... ¿irte?

El aludido se puso blanco de golpe, cogió aire y se fue murmurando algo. Tasha miró divertida como se iba. Harry aún estaba confundido.

-¿Qué querías?

-Oh... –Tasha lo miró.- Nada. Nada en especial. Sólo sacármelo de encima.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

-Bueno, yo me voy.

-¿Yaaaa? –preguntó con carita inoncente Bonnie.

-Sí, reunión de Prefectos... ya sabes esas cosas. –miró a los otros dos.- Ya me miran suficiente mal como para encima ir llegando tarde.

Blaise se levantó después de un pequeño beso a su novia (tenían espectadores) y se despidió de los otros con un movimiento de cabeza. Lean lo despidió con una mano sin moverse de su cómoda postura en el sofá. Roger murmuró un "venga".

-¡Aiii! –suspiró Bonnie cuando Blaise ya se había ido, y se sentó entre Roger y Lean.- ¿Qué os contais?

Lean y Roger intercambiaron una mirada como diciendo "esta no tiene remedio", pero Bonnie pareció no darse cuenta. Lean miró el reloj.

-¿Tú no tenias entrenamiento hace media hora?

-Ai, es verdad. –murmuró Roger, pasandose una mano por la mejilla.- Voy a hacer tarde...

-Pues un poco. –dijo Lean mientras Bonnie asentía con la cabeza.- Se van a enfadar.

-¿Quién? Soy yo el capitán y hago lo que quiero. –sonrió Roger con aires de superioridad.

Bonnie rió, mientras Lean ponía los ojos en blanco, sin poder esconder una media sonrisa. 

-Venga, vete. 

Roger se levantó poco a poco.

-¡Señor, sí señor!

El Ravelcaw ya se estaba yendo pero Bonnie no dejaba de reir, Lean miró como se iba con una mirada de "dónde me he metido...", aunque su sonrisa permanecía, el chico se hacía más creído de lo que era. Segundos después la rubia reaccionó.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Ginny?

-Vale.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Bonnie mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

A Lean casi le sale el corazón del susto, después de salir disparada.

-¿¿Quién??

-¡Blaise! –sonrió Bonnie, como si fuera obvio.

-Ah. –Lean pareció calmarse.- No. Bueno, pero para ti sí... quiero decir que... no me opondré más a que salgas con él.

-¡Gracias! –Bonnie la cogió del brazo.- Y si quieres algún día te lo puedo dejar.

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

Ya casi era la hora de cenar. Había pasado todo el rato en su Sala Común, había perdido de vista a sus amigas... Aunque tampoco las había buscado. Lo primero que había hecho había sido ir al lavabo. Ya casi no quedaban restos de maquillaje. Aunque más de un conocido se había parado a decirle lo bien que le sentaba el nuevo peinado. "Maldito peinado" pensó. 

Bajó al Gran Comedor, aunque estaba claro que aquél día aún le aguardaba sorpresas. De los millones de gente que había en Hogwarts...

-Te estaba buscando. 

Siempre aparecía de pronto, asustaba. Y de dónde menos te lo esperabas.

Ella no contestó, lo miró indiferente. Él la miro de arriba a bajo.

-Bueno, supongo que es lo único que podía hacer.

Draco se paseó alrededor suyo, con una mano en la barbilla y mirandola. Como un peluquero mira a su cliente o un pintor a su cuadro. No como un chico mira a una chica.

-¿Y mi diario, Malfoy? –preguntó ella cansada, y quizá... ¿decepcionada?

Él sonrió de lado.

-Aún no.

Ginny apretó los puños mirando al suelo. Después levantó la vista.

-¿Cuanto más piensas... chantajearme?

Con una mano en la barbilla la miró alzando una ceja.

-No te hagas la dura... –endureció su mirada.- Todos sabemos que harias cualquier cosa por Potter...

-¡Oh! 

Ginny lo miró sacando chispas, apretando los puños. Se aguantaba las ganas de darle un bofetón... pero no debía, Tenía que controlarse... no debía... 

-¿Y no me digas que no te gusta una sesión de belleza gratis?

Quizá no debía, pero lo hizo.

Roja de furia Ginny iba a dejar su mano marcada en la mejilla de Draco, pero él fue más rápido y se la cogió.

-No tropezaré con la misma piedra dos veces. –Intetó sonreir mientras aflojaba su mano del puño de ella.- Eres fácil de predecir...

La chica se moría por darle una patada o un rodillazo y soltarle "¿Prediciste esto, Malfoy?", no podía disimular que había vivido con seis hermanos, pero tenía que recordar lo que su madre le aconsejaba. Las cosas no se arreglan con violencia...

-Si soy fácil de predecir... –dijo mientras luchaba por liberar su brazo.- ...es porque soy fiel a mí misma. Soy yo. –lo intentó mirar con desprecio.- No me limito a ser una copia o espejismo de mi padre...

Draco soltó su mano con furia, apretando la mandíbula.

Ginny sonrió por dentro, era fácil encontrar sus puntos débiles... (Aunque muy muy débiles no fueran, o él lo disimulaba muy bien).

-¿Y tú hablas de copias? –soltó una especie de risa.- ¿La que vive entre ocho pelirrojos con pecas?

-¡Ag! 

La pelea había derivado a otros temas menos... profundos, Dracos se sentía más seguro así. Y Ginny era fácil de alterar, y no notó el intento de él de desviar la atención de su vida familiar.

-¡Oh claro! En la proxmia sesión de estética tendré que teñirme el pelo... 

Draco iba a responder con otro de sus cínicos comentarios cuando distinguió a alguien que se les acercaba. Harry parecía enfadado y extrañado e iba directo a Ginny. 

Ginny se percató de que la respuesta de Draco tardaba demasiado y se giró, encontrandose con el chico que le había robado la atención. La mente del Slytherin iba más deprisa que los pasos del Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry estaba casi al lado de ellos e iba a coger a Ginny del brazo Draco se le avanzó. Agarró suavemten a la chica por el hombro, y le susurró al oído:

-No. No hace falta... –sonrió de medio lado apartándose un poco y volvió a acercar sus labios a la oreja de ella.- Así está bien.

Ginny tardó los mismos segundos para entender que Draco se refería al color de su pelo, que los que tardó él en desaparecer. 

-·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·-

**_N/A:_**_ Siiii!! Esta vez he tardado casi dos meses pero estoy aquí... La verdad es que esta hecho con prisas (soy asi de trabajadora) y quizá le hago cambios y eso... También contestaré a los reviews muy rapidamente... y todo esto... porque tengo que colgar el capitulo YA!! Por que Rakshah se va quince dias y quería que lo leyera antes de irse... (o me mata, cosa comprensible, jeje). _

Asi que contesto los reviews y me dejo mis estúpidos comentarios para otro día... Me gustaría haver sacado menos a Lean y Bonnie, y más a Terence y Georgia y acortar la escena Pansy/Ginny pero... así son las cosas...(y así se las hemos contado XD)

Y yo que quería ir rápido... solo quería decir una cosa que se me acaba de ocurrir!! Alguien ve la serie Smallville? La de Superman de joven... es que me recuerdan algunos personajes de HP... (veo HP donde no hay!) Clark Kent es Harry, ovbiamente, Lana Lang es Cho, descarado!!! Me las imagino igual, además parece oriental! Lex Luthor me recuerda a Draco (Draco es mas guapo!!) pero tienen algunos puntos en común... Aunque prefiero no comparar Withby con MI Cedric, ni Pit y Cloe con Ron y Hermione (aunque estos tb tienen puntos en común...me gusta Cloe!). Os dejo de rollos, quería hacerlo por primera vez, pero he tenido que poner aki el parrafazo...=D

(Para los lectores de Visita Inesperada, ESTOY EN CAMINO!!!! =D)

Muchas mega gracias por los reviews y por leer mi fic!!!! Os quiero!!! ;)

**Polgara: **Aloha!!! Eres la primera! (rinoa, tienes que ir RAPIDO!). Tienes raon, a mi Harry tampoco me cae muy bien, pero si él no existiese... no existirian los libros!!! Creo que más que un problema de él, es mio, suelto tener manía a los protagonistas... (no siempre!). Cho me cae bien, porque si es la novia de Cedric muy mala persona no puede ser... Dejemos a Draco (que esta como nosotras queremos XD) con Ginny... yo me confromo con Cedric o Josh Hartnett (pido poco, jeje). Espero que no te enfades por la demora... jeje Aunque me alegro de que te guste el fic... ei! Y a ver si sigues con Juegos Peligrosos! Gracias!!! Bye! =D

**Jeru: **Wuoola! Tu tb eres siempre de las primeras T_T (lloro de emocion). Esta vez el D/G fue menos... bonito, no se. Pero Draco es guapo igual XD. Creo que todas pensamos que faltamos en los fics... pero por eso existen los sueños...jejeje en los tuyos todo el mundo debe estar bañandose, jajajaj ;). Bueno... Tasha no es dulce... es... no lo se... no conozco anadie como ella, es especial, y muy reservada... mira, le tocó Slytherin! XD Parvati es tonta y estúpida, pero quizá es guapa... Jajajajja yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, tp me maquillo, supongo que Parvati lo hace para atraer el "instito animal" jajaja. Ron y Hermione son melosos... creo que son una pareja bonita, te gustaron aquí?. Argg estoy de acuerdo contigo de que el hombre perfecto tiene cosas de Ron y de Draco y de Remus y quizá tb de Sirius... pero de Snape???! No..._ Muchas gracias por tus divertidos reviews!!!!! Espero que soportes la demora!! ;)

**Laura potter: **Wuola!!!! Gracias por tu review! A mi tb me encata leer, aunque más cosas que HP... Y mi apreja favorita tb son D/G, son geniales..........No e seguido muy rapido pero espero que sigas leyendo!!! Gracias otra vez! :)

**Olympe: **Wuooooola!! Me algro de que por fin hayas dejado review, jajaja ;), intento que sea ameno aunque creo que en este capitulo algunas escenas fueron demasiado largas... Tienes razón, ya que es bruja, podría proteger el diario... pero al fin y al cabo Draco no lo a leído! Cedric es genial! T_T y Tasha tb me gusta... por ser inventado a quedao bien... Mejor que Parvati rechaze a Terry, no es suficiente buena para él! Bueno pos en este capitulo tienes mas R/H!! Y un poco a Blaise...! Disfruta! Jjeje Gracias por el review!!!! kisses!

**Nimph: **Wuola bitxo!!!! Ara no estic al msn perque havia de fer aixo... ho sento que al final no testava parlant perque volia acabar amb el capitol, eh? Crec que aquest capitol no m'agrada gaire pero bueno... si vols fer critica, encatada, eh? :) Crec que la teva llista y la meva de preferencia de noies sassemblen força... encara que jo tindria la Pansy més avall! I a la dels nois... cambiant en harry amb en Roger... jejeje, no se... Les parelles les has endevinat gairabé totes (no esperava menys de tu!! jejej), menys el Terry i la Lean, encara que la veritat es que si que quedarien bé junts!! Aviam si un dia d'aquests et truco i vens aquí! Es que parlo més en directe que pel msn, es més personal... Vinga, ens veiem!!! Un petunas!!! =D

**Duendezilla: **Hola!!! Wuoooo! Jejej, Gracias, me algro de que te guste!! Dices al contrario de la otra gente... todos se quejan de que trato demasiado bien a Cho! Pobre, ella esta enamorada de Cedric... Ginny habrá un momento que no aguantara la tentación... pero de momento si!! Yo tb beso fotos, aunque no las de Tom Felton, jeje, tengo marcas de crema de cacao de labios en todo el poster de "40 dias y 40 noches" de Josh Hartnett, jajajaj. Espero que te guste este capitulo!!!!! Gracias por el review!!! =D

Igni: Hooola!!! Gracias por el review...!!! me algro de que te guste... este finalno es tan espectacular... se me esta acabando la imaginación...XD venga, un beso!!! Bye!

Sabrina Evans: Wuola!!!! Ya veo que Tasha se ha convertido en la estrella del fic... a todo le mundo le gusta! (y este personaje no lo tenía pensado...O_O). Ya veras si termina con Harry o no... (no es muy dificil de adivinar, pero bueno...). no lo he seguido muy pronto, pero lo he seguido... jejeje, espeor que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por el review, de veras!!!!!!! Bye!!!!! =D

Abin: Holaaaa! Lo siento, pero he tardado bastante... ;) al final estoy aki, y ya ves la contestación de Ginny... un claro si... jeje Espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque hay menos D/G! Gracias por el review!!!!!! besos!!

Rakshaneta: WUOOOO! Anava a dir "ara he de contestar aquest review tan llarg???!!!" i veig que ets tu! La responsable d'aquestes presses!! Jajajaja Bueno, no fa falta que deixis el review avui si no tens temps, pero llegeix-ho eh!! Que m'estim morint de mal d'esquena i de dits del rato que porto aquí! Ajjaja Bueno, crec que cada dia odiaràs més a la Parvati... jejej, encara que crec que al final no caurà tan malament!!!En Terry surt més però... ho sento!!!! No es per tu!!!!! TU, GEORGIA DARCY, tens en MICHAEL FIRTH TOOOOOOT per tu!!!! Jojojo surtiu molt poquet, pero anireu sortin mes (amb cap paper espectacular, pero sortireu!) li he posat Michael perque Miquel es molt desacrat, i no li he posar Nicholas perque ja hi ha el d'Alas... Que per cert, quan acabi de pujar això anire a llegir pitaaaaaan! Si hi es! Espero que si!!!!! Has vist que posava el diari de la Ginny? Que en draco era guapo, ajjajaja sort que no ho ha llegit ell!!! A veure si t'agrada aquest R/Hr.....!!! a mi m'encata la parella! A mi tb m'ebncatava lescena final del altre capi... aquest capi es mes mediocre...(de fet, mediocres ho son tots!). Pude si que la Tasha s'assembla a la Lynx (no ho vai fer expressament!) les dos em cauen genial!!! La peli aquesta de The league of the extraordinary gentlemen no le vist en lloc, pero la Greta tb me'n va parlar... ja la miraré! Fins i tot podriem nar juntes!!! Ja que no podem veure l'Oriol (Vilaaaaa) en directe... Bueno, aquí acaba la contestació, perque tinc pressa, jajajaja, en serio!!! Per cert!!!!! Et prometo que aquests quize dies que estiguis for a fare dibuixos dels D'Alas, que no me'n recordaba!!!!!! Un petunas!!!!! Que vagi bé al camp de treball!!!!!!!!! Que vagi be a LLDA!!!!!! Jajajaja BYE!!!!!!!!!!!! 

CurlsofGold: Wuola!!!! No he ido muy rapìdo, lo se... pero se hace lo que se puede (no se no se..jejej). me alegro de que te guste el fic (me hace feliz T_T) y es que intento ponerle un poco de todo... aunque creo que le falta mucho!! Jeje espero que te guste este capi, gracias por el review!!!

Megan Baudelarie: Wuooooooola!!!! Tienes que conectarte desde un ciber??? Jope... gracias por gastar los ultimos minutos mandandome un review...! T_T Jajajjaaja, me encanta tu review, el tamaño no importa! Jajajaja creo que voy a seguir pronto Visita Inesperada....si!!! bestios en la rotula para ti tb!!!!!! Jajajajajaj espero que te guste este capitulo!!!!! Bye!!!! =D

?????: (cuidado: he puesto el mismo numero de interrogantes!) Wuola!! Muchas gracias por el review!!!!! me alegro de que te guste, aquí tienes un poquito más de nuestra pareja favorita!!!!! Bye!!!!

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Wuola!!! Jojojo, intento dejarlo lo más interesante posible, aunque esta vez no sea así... yo tb amo a Draco.. y no somos las unicas!!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo... un poco tardado, pero un capitulo!!! Muchas gracias por el review, y Visita Inesperada voy a seguirlo pronto!!! Bye!!!!! =D

^nan^: mira!! Ja en som dues!! (de males persones, axi comences el review) que tens escrit el teu fic i no em deixes llegi.... al final m'acabara agradant el D/Hr....!!Aquest cop ma costat més el capitul i esta menys currat...XDDD es fa el que es pot (anar a la plaça a veure en jordi, ops!!) quan em vas deixar el review m'havies d'enviar el capitol 4 del teu fic sense-nom, i ara el 8!!!! Jejej, espero que t'agradi aquest capitol, i aveure si deixes reviews tan llargs com els meus!!!! Un petunas!!!!!! Byebye!

Claudia: Hola!!!!! La verdad es que el Adsl no es un lujo tan grande como me pensaba antes de tenerlo... T_T me alegro de que ya te funcione!!! (yo no se vivir sin!) yo tb tenia muchos trabajos y examenes... ahora pot fin, vacaciones!!!!!! jejej, intento que Draco sea lo más similiar al verdadero Draco, aunque creo que aun se aleja bastante... Tu esperas un final feliz... y lo tendras!!! Me encantan los finales felices y las parejitas!!!! Jejeje Tu cunpleaños es el 24 de junio?????? Como yo?!!!!????! Ala... si es asi que casualidad... tu cuantos hiciste??? Tienes ya el HP5?? Lo has terminado?? A mi el ingles no se me da muy bien, pero cuando se lo termine mi hermana lo voy a empezar (es q lo tiene en "su casa"). Gracias por mantenerme siempre informada!!! Eres un sol! Jejeje Espero que publiques pronto tu fic, y me avises!!! Pronto seguire con VI i espero no tardar mucho con el capitulo 7 de este.... Gracias por el review, de veras!!!!! Un saludo!!!! Byebye!!!! =D

Gwen de Merilon: Wuola!!!!!!!! Mira, una noia desconeguda! Deu ser sudamericana!!! Rechevere!!!!! Papasito!! A que bien!!!!! Jajajajja fare una contestació rapida, porto mes duna hora i mestic tornant psicopata.....!!!!! pensa que segurament deu ser el contrari, si jo fos en Joan tindria enveja de que els meus germans es diguessin Pam i Pim, em sentiria exclosa!!!!! (snif). Contestem com tu (en plural, eh, cuidado). Punt 1: en draco SEMPRE es sexy, jojo(fins i tot amb 10 anys!XD). Punt 2:el Colin/bonnie no em satisfà...^^U Punt 3:la parvati i la lavender no son tan paveeeeees.... jajaja, bueno si!! ("ta puyas a la barandiya i tr" (no poso mes "r" que es boren, ho he fet expressament lo de "boren") i "marc, xuanji xinglok pijtrol!"). Punt 4:en Roger es sensual!! Com tots els nois que surten de la ma de la marina... (escena visual: quin fastic!).Punt 5: espero veure R/Hr en el llibre aviat!!!!!!! (no es cap indirecta) son molt monos. Punt 6: la Tasha es com la profe de'n Harry, jajaja, li explicara les diferencies entre els nois i les noies jajajaja, a que ve aixo?? Punt 7: oooooh, en Terry! En Terry pot ser per tu! No, que es per la... llavors et quedes sola!!! (ah, no amb en Remus! No sortiu al fic, pero imagina-t'ho!). Punt 8: siiiii, aquella escena D/G es insuperable, i fa semanes que tenim la mateixa frase de la setmana...podria posar la de la Dària quan està miran amb la Web Cam a la seva amiga Jean, y ve un psicoleg i li diu "sempre parles amb l'ordinador?" i la Dària respon "No, només quan la nevera s'enfada amb mi" jkajajajjjajajajjajajjaa en draco es un pecadito, pero també un insecto bípedo!!!!!!!! Jo vull tornar a llogar aquesta peli!!!!!!! WUO!!!!! Vinga petonissims que he danar a dormir!!!!!!

**Cintia: **Hola!!!!gracias por el review, creo que Draco y Ginny no se besaran hasta el parrafo final de la escena final del capitulo final del fic!!!! Jojojo espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias otra vez!!!! Bye!!!!!! Besos!

**Laura Weasley: **ya sigo ya sigo ya sigo! Ajjajajaja, ya estoy aquí, espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por el review (el tamaño no importa!!!) bye!!!!!! Lalalala ;)

**Thuringwethil: **(ya falta poco, ya falta poco) WUOOOOOOLA!!!!!! No pasa nada, no hace falta que estes aquí capitulo capitulo dejando review... aunque si lo haces mejor, jajajaj, es broma, me algro de que te guste!!!!Espero que tengas pronto un Word decente porque quiero leer Maintenant, ja te dis (me ha costao). Que signifaica que Draco es cuero?? Bueno el resto de cosas las entiendo y las comparto... jajaja, viva draco!!!!espero que te guste este capitulo, muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes... no me abandones por eso!!! Jajajaj tu si que estas loquilla, jejeje, formamos un buen equipo!!! Byebye!!!! =D

**Deraka: **(el último!!!!!!!!!) Wuola!!!! Jajaja, tienes madera de detective 8es que de mayor quiero serlo, y los veo en todas partes), a mi tb me encanta Mint Na bokura, me vuelve loca Sasa y me parto de risa con Chris!!! Jejej Intento hacer a Draco un poco realista, porque si que es verdad que a veces se pasan de pasteloso, aunque el mio se aleja tb del original... me algro de que te guste, de todas formas!!!!!!!! Me gusta tu himno y me despido de todos con el si??? (tenia la frase de "viva las locas.." apuntada en el estuche el año pasado jejej)  un beso loca!!!!!! =D

VIVA DRACO MALFOY!

VIVA EL DRACO/GINNY!

VIVA LA FAMILIA WEASLEY!

VIVA GEORGE WEASLEY!

VIVA TONY SANTOS!

VIVA EL MANGA!

Y VIVAN LAS LOCAS QUE SOMOS POKAS! 

(Y viva Josh Hartnett!)

WUO!!!!!! Por fin!!!!!!!!! No me siento la espalda, y debe ser por esta tendencia a habalr demasiado que llevo dos horas aquí!!!!!! Asi que espero que lo habeis leido y no hays muerto en el intento, jejej, y ya que estais aquí...**DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!**

**BYEEEEE!**

****

_Mi nombre es **R!|\|04** _**D!GgºrY**_ soy un mito inimitable..._

_...Si no brillo yo, brilla mi asuencia..._


End file.
